Keep Me Grounded
by TheHonestContender
Summary: Alot has changed since I left, my one of my friends is a werewolf. There is this other werewolf Derek, who keeps looking at me like I'm wierd. Theres Lydia I don't know whats going on with her. And finally Jackson I don't know what it is but I want to help him. There's just something there. I'm shocked I haven't gone insane but with my friends. They keep me grounded. Jackson/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction for Teen Wolf absolutely love the show I hope I can do the characters justice. This is a Jackson/OC story since there isn't many and I love me some Colton Haynes. I'll post a picture of Valerie later on today and a picture of the house and Valerie's room. I gave Ms. Morell a first name since we don't know it on the show.

I don't own Teen Wolf all I own is Valerie and Nala(the cat)

* * *

"Flight 182 from New York to Beacon Hills, California is now boarding all rows."

The young girl turned to her mother, a short-haired woman with light carmel skin and hazel eyes. She smiled at her mom before pulling her in for a long hug. The smell of cinnamon rolls and syrup filled her senses. This is what home smelled like even though she was sad to leave, she was glad. She needed space from her crazy mother and she wanted to see her sister.

"Be safe please Valerie. I love you." The woman said.

"I will mom and the same goes for you," Valerie said.

Looking passed her mother she saw Nolan, her mom's new husband she merily nodded he rhead at him. It's not like she didn't like him but he wasn't her father who she hasn't seen in 3 years. Quickly she grabbed her carry-on bag and waved good-bye to her tear-stricken mother. Boarding the plane she let out a huge breath of relif glad that she got through that.

_Buzz Buzz_

Pulling her blackberry she couldn't help but laugh that her mother had texted her. Geez mom the plane hasn't even left yet, she thought.

_Valerie we love you have a safe flight :)_

Valerie shut off her phone and buckled into her seat. Soon the plane took off in the air headed to Beacon Hills. After awhile she dozed off listening to her iPod; a hand reached out and shook her awake. Startled she shot up in her seat and fumbled with her earphones. She looked to see a stewardess with blonde hair and brown eyes staring down at her with a fake smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. The plane will be landing in 30 minutes." The stewardess said.

"Okay thanks."

Valerie rubbed her hand over her face in attempt to wake herself up. She looked outside to see that it was already night time. The full moon shown bright in the sky cast a slightly eerily glow on the town. The plane landed, grabbing her things Valerie headed towards baggage claim. Valerie grabbed her suitcase and kennel with her orange Taby cat, Nala inside. Now she was standing outside shivering waiting for her sister to get here. Where the hell is she, Valerie thought. Here she was in a town she hadn't been in for 4 years. And the only people there were a few family people coming home from vacation. A grey Chevy Malibu pulled up in front of them and the window rolled down.

"Bonjour petite soeur," she said grinning.

"Bonjour grande soeur." I replied in French.

Lyra laughed as put my suitcase in the trunk of her car. She was the French teacher at Beacon Hills and the new guidance counselor. She liked her job and had a nice townhouse that wasn't far from school. When her family was still a family they lived here then Valerie got accepted into an arts school in New York. She jumped at the chance to go, her parents had been arguing already and this acomplishment couldn't have come at a worse time. Then one day when she came home from spending the night with her friend Stiles Stilinski, the only guy her dad like besides Scott McCall. Her dad was simply gone and her mom had packed all her stuff and said they were going to New York. Lyra was headed back to college anyways, Valerie only got to see her every other month or so.

"So has anything happened in this town since I left?" Valerie asked. The car was filled with silence and there was a slight tick in Lyra's jaw. Suddenly, I had a feeling it involved the supernatural it use to make her uneasy but by the looks of it she had gotten over it.

"Alot has happened Val. This town isn't the same anymore."

"What is it? Is it...werewolves?" she asked cutting her off.

She smriked at her little sister, "Wasn't sure if you still believed in all that stuff."

Valerie gave her an 'are you kidding me look' with our family history. We've had more than one run ins with supernatural. They tried to keep it away from her but when her mom said they were going to New York her Uncle Deaton came by and they had 'the talk'. At first she thought they were just joking around with her but the more they explained the more real it was. Uncle Deaton told her alot of things when she asked why they didn't tell her sooner he said their Dad didn't aprove of it.

"Your old friend Scott McCall he's a werewolf along with Derek Hale."

Wait a minute back up.

_"Your old friend Scott McCall he's a werewolf"_

Scott, clumsly, asthmatic Scott was now a werewolf.

"Wow thats just...I don't even have words to explain it."

"Are you still having them?" Lyra asked. Valerie sucked in a breath before nodding my head vigorously.

"They're not getting-"

"What else has been happening?" Valerie asked. Please change the subject please.

Noticing her little sister's reaction she quickly changed the topic which Valerie was grateful for. Her sister began telling her about whats been happening with the recent animal attacks. That an alpha was terrozing the town and attack a girl, Lydia Martin. Valerie remembered her, Lydia was still super smart in 7th grade. Stiles worshipped the ground she walked on but Lydia never really noticed him. Lydia was uber popular and everyone wanted to go to her parties and every guy wanted to date her. She was rich, pretty, and secretly smart. She had made friends with her before she left and she was alot of fun when she wasn't being bitchy. Stiles begged her to get her to notice him but she had her eyes on someone else but she wouldn't tell me who.

When they got home her sister said she was going take a shower and head off to bed.

"Go see your room I hope you like it." She said giving her a quick peck on her forehead before going take a shower. Valerie rushed upstairs taking two steps at a time to get to her room. Busting throught the door and flicking on the light she just about had a heartache.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING."

After getting over her intal shock , she opened the cage of the kennel and Nala walked out. Setting her suitcase on her bed she grabbed some pj's and took a bath. The hot water sooth her muscles from the long flight and soon she was out like a light in her new room. Just as she was begining to fall asleep she thought she heard a howl in the distance.

* * *

And thats a wrap. I probably need to go back and fix some grammar errors but let me know what you think. Because theirs a pretty blue botton that says 'review'. Or you could fill in that box see how you feel about it I don't know if I should continue but after the first few chapters I'll decide. Not happy with this chapter I'm a little rusty I haven't wrote in a couple of months so...yeah

For Winter Solstice fans I'm getting my laptop next week and I am continuing the story so don't worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god the buzz on just one chapter makes me so freaking happy. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed the story. This literally just an idea floating around in my head so I decided to put it out there.

I want to personally thank xburner21, Kat7CA, Nirvana14, , WideAwake94, and Cooky Crumbla and everyone else that followed

Outfit for Chapter: just type in polyvore dot com and then add this - /cgi/set?id=54425026

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Valerie and the name I had given to Ms. Morell since we don't now her name oh and no rights to the song I wanna Sex you up by Color Me Badd

I posted todaay because IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY!

* * *

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness,  
Like resignation to the end,  
Always the end ~ Somebody That I Used To Know by Goyte

* * *

"Wake up you lazy bum." Valerie groaned at the sound of her sister telling her to get up. Valerie peeked one eye open she quickly shut it realizing the sun was streaming right on her face. Please go away Lyra, she pleaded in her mind.

"I'm not going away you know." Lyra said yanking the covers off her little sister.

Shaking her head she knew Valerie wasn't a morning person but the glare she received made her laugh.

"I did you a favor and unpacked your things. Now get dressed breakfast is almost ready then I have to take you to school," Lyra explained before leaving the room.

Cursing under her breath, she got up and turned on the radio.

_(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop_

_(Oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)_

_Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home._

_Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone._

Dancing to the beat of 'I wanna sex you up' by Color Me Badd, she hoped over to her closet and picked out a pretty blue dress with gold trimming and matching sandals. She decided to leave her hair in waves and pushed her fringes away from her face. Grabbing her bag and coat after putting some jewelry on and she ran downstairs. Lyra greeted her with her famous blueberry pancakes.

"Oh my god you are themessiah," Valerie said pouring syrup on her pancakes.

She for the lack of a better word devoured her food. She didn't believe in starving yourself and could not for the life of her understand why people just don't eat. Her sister shook her head at her and in return Valerie stuck her tongue out childishly. Putting away her plate when she was done, her sister informed her she had 15 minutes to make sure she had all her things before they left. Rushing up stairs she grabbed her phone off the charger, her ipod, and quickly spraying some perfume on she was ready to go.

When they got to school people were already filling up parking spots. She would be joining in the middle of the school year but luckily her credits passed over. Stepping out of the car, she made her way to school. Surprisingly no one gave notice to the new student and we're busy chatting. On her way to the office she heard a conversation of two other students.

"Did they ever catch what attacked her?"

"No. She's still in the hospital."

"That's so messed up."

"Well I think it's karma for her being a bitch."

"Yeah but no one deserves to be mauled by an animal. My dad said it's a miracle she was alive."

She stopped listening and found a bright haired woman with red hair and striking blue eyes. The woman sent chills down her spine and she sent her a smile that looked forced.

"Hello dear I'm Mrs. Argent you must be the new student," she said. The look she gave me, it was like she was sizing me up. I pushed down my nervousness and smiled at her. "Y-yes my names Valerie Morell and I need my uh schedule," Valerie said quickly.

After getting what she needed she hurried off to her locker. God that woman was freaky, she thought. Finding her locker, she pulled out her schedule to see which class she had first.

Schedule:

_Chemistry with Mr. Harris_

_English with Ms. English (oh the irony)_

_Algebra with Mr. Roggers_

_Lunch_

_French with Ms. Morell_

_P.E. with Coach Finstock_

_History with Coach Finstock_

The bell ringed and when she looked around most students had already left for class. Shit. She took off to Mr. Harris class when she walked in the whole class was buzzing. A black haired man with glasses sat at the desk with a blank face. Well this should be a fun class, she thought sarcastically.

She walked up to him, 'Excuse Mr. Harris I'm the new student. I need you to sign this for me please." Mom always told her when dealing with people like this to be as polite as possible.

He looked bored and uninterested as her took her paper from her and signed it. Standing up, his chair scraping across the floor making a cringing sound, he addressed the class. Still they didn't notice their teacher. "WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!" He yelled. Now that got everyone's attention, they all turned in their seats and paid attention. Mr. Harris sighed and shook his head looking down at the paper in his hands. "We have a new student-"

"Do we really well not so knew she used to live here some of you may remember her. Valerie Morell she is Ms. Morell's younger sister." The look of recognition passed on a few students faces, and some of them Valerie could recognize.

"Go sit with Stilinksi, Valerie." Mr. Harris said pointing to the boy with a buzz cut. Oh my god it's Stiles, my stiles. Valerie didn't get a chance to really go and sit down once he saw her, he stood up and hugged her.

"Oh my god is this realy the same kid who stole my lunches all through middle school," She fake gasped.

"OMG this is this the same girl who shot me with her bebe gun during 5th grade summer."

"Oh god that was an accident you got in my way. And I told you to move you weren't quick enough," She laughed slapping his arm before sitting down. Stiles had grown taller, he had lost some of his cute baby face, he wasn't muscular but lean and from the looks of it still obessesed with Lydia. All in all Stiles would have been classified a hot nerd back in New York.

"Stiles you look worn down have you been sleeping bad?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I've made great friends with the chair outside her room. Even know some of the nurses like Maria who has 4 kids and a dog named papi." Stiles quirked. Shaking her head,

"Yeah your still the same Stiles I remember," Val laughed.

* * *

Classes went by fast and most of the conversation was about Lydia or video games. Really nothing had changed except that Scott, who didn't show up to class, was a werewolf. Valerie had tried to milk some information from Stiles but she only got so far when Harris made a comment about Stiles and her talking. Seems like Mr. Harris finds that it is his duty to belittle Stiles in class.

"Well Mr. Harris you can't always blame the student. Sometimes being in an enviroment that isn't well...lively can cause an effect on grades. Maybe you should try to a different method since as you said your other efforts have failed."

After that little fiascho, Mr. Harris had fixed her with a cold gaze before returnign to his lecture.

"Thanks."

"Three musketeers remember even if one's missing."

Just as she closed her locker, someone cleared their voice by the locke next to the holy hell. Oh yeah this guys parents defintely took pretty pills during the pregnancy. Blue-green eyes, dark hair, light freckles dusted around his nose and cheeks. And to top it off a god-sent jaw line that would make Channing Tatum jealous. What just a minute.

"Wait a minu- Jackson? Jackson Whittemore?" She asked.

"Valerie Morell long time no see," Jackson smirked opening up his locker. Fucking hell.

"Damn. So how've ya been? Heard your the captin of the lacrosse team." She said leaning against the locker.

"Co-captin actually," He gunted. Oh someone was cranky but from what Stiles told her. Jackosn was none to happy about Scott being appointed co-captin, plus he was known as a Class A asshole. Well he's a hot one thats for sure.

"Oh don't frown it produces wrinkes."

"I thought you were going to some fancy school in New York. Why would you come back here? You have the worst timing," Jackson said. There was a hidden meaning in his words.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Was Jackson involved in this too? Jesus Christ is anyone normal in this town. Looked at her up and down before shaking his head and slamming his locker. He looked behind her and whatever he saw made him close his mouth.

"Nothing see you in class," he said before stalking off.

When she turned around she saw Stiles headed for her, damn right when she could have gotten something out of him. Stiles run up to her out of breath, "Why were talking to Jackson?"

"We're locker buddies. Why?"

"Nothing let's go to lunch."

* * *

Valerie reached over and snatched a few tots off Stiles' plate. He throw his hands up in the air, "Take 'em all damn it." She laughed taking all of the tots and putting them on her plate. A tan boy sat down next to Stiles, he had short black hair and a off set jaw that still made him look cute. He looked over at me and sent a questioning look at Stiles.

"Come on Scott it's me"

Silence.

"Come on Scott really?"

Still nothing.

"Jesus I pants you during the school play in 3rd grade."

"Valerie?!"

She fist bumped him and pulled back both making an exploding noise. "Still the same Val, you just look different." "No duh Scott she got hot." Stiles said not thinking of his words. She just smiled at him. Loud laughter came from the corner of the cafateria, several jocks were crowed around a flip phone and was pointing at a messy haired blonde girl. She looked close to tears, soon Valerie was standing in front of the table with a flirtasous smile.

"Hello boys what are you all watching?" She questioned ina sweet tone. And like putty in her hands a tall brown haired boy smiled wolfishly at her.

"Watch the video you'll die laughing," the jock said handing her his phone.

The video was of the blonde girl apparently having a siezure. Fucking assholes who laughs at somethign like that? It wasn't her fault it's an illness you dicks. Then the pour girl pissed herself and the jocks just snickered like children.

"Wow... I haven't seen a flip phone in a while. I use to have one but-," pausing she wraped her fingers around the top and snapped the top off. Everyone watching jaws dropped,

"They just broke so easily."

"YOU BITCH!"

"Kiss my ass you little dick faggot motherfucker if you were any kind of real man. You'd realise this isn't a joking matter it's someone's life. People die from it everyday how would like if someone did this" She kicked the jock right between the legs causing him to drop to the floor."And put it on fucking video. Make you a laugh stock huh. Doesn't feel good does it? She can't help herself its an illness that you can easily inherit from your family. Asshole." She spat. Snatchign the jock by the ear she dragged her to the empty table where the girl sat shocked.

"Apologize." Valerie ordered pointing at the girl.

"I'm not doing shi-"

Wham, she easily twisted his arm and slammed him down into the table. Applying a little bit of pressure he groaned and apologize to the girl.

"If I even hear or see any one of you watching that video. Even a slight whisper or rumour and I will do much worse. You might end up missing something," She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Releasing the jock, she grabbed the girls hand and tray and walked back to her table with Stiles and Scott. People were shocked at what happened but quickly went back to their own conversations. Valerie was pleased with herself.

"Nice job. Fantastic job Wonder Woman." Stiles said clapping.

"I'm Valerie you probably already know Stiles and Scott. I'm sorry if I frightened you, you look a little shaken." She shook her head even though she was still shaking.

"No one has ever stood up for me before," she said in a small voice.

"Well then sweetheart your hanging with the crowd." Valerie said smiling.

"I'm Erica," she introduced.

She shook Erica's hand, "Nice to meet you."

* * *

Please review but yeah I just got my laptop love it so much tried to hurry and post it while it was still 8/3 but it didn't happen but yes it was my birthday later today is the party! Epp.

But please review thanks so much.


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot express how much i love you guys. 17 follows and 12 favorites for this story I feel so special eeepppppp. Okay on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf if I did Jackson would not be possibly dying, stiles would be safe along with issac and scott and erica and boyd and derek. And Alison would die with a porcupine up her you know what I need to stop. Violence very bad. Seriously alison your dead to me please die and stop trying to be Katniss please. I expected a better badass out of her but shes turning into an even bitcher kate.

I hope you guys like the chapter I took a long time on it and I'm kinda scared it was bad. Not that confident in it.

* * *

See I pick my friends like I pick my fruit

My ganny told me that when I was only a youth

I work on pleasing me cuz I can't please you

And thats why I do what I do.

~Appletree by Erykah Badu

* * *

Impressed.

And it takes alot to impress Jackson Whittemore. But somehow Valerie Morell had impressed him. It's not everyday a girl stands up to a jock that's twice her size. Certainly not a tiny tanned skin girl that handed a jocks ass to him. Most girls wouldn't even think about doing something like that. But then again the girls he'd met didn't really have the brain capacity to do a lot of things.

He wondered how long would it be before she gets dragged into this supernatural crap. It wouldn't be long especially since she's friends with Scott and Stiles.

"So unfair the only reason you got a free period is because your sister is the french teacher," Stiles said.

Valerie shook her head, "The reason I have a free period is because I already took my foreign language in New York. So I don't have to suffer through like you do with spanish."

Stiles snorted and drinked his pack of juice. Valerie turned to Scott whose gaze was locked on something else. Turning in her seat she saw a pretty brunette who was looking at him with the same longing gaze. Nudging Stiles and his side she pointed at Scott.

"What's the story?" She asked.

"Thats Alison she was the new girl before you," Erica said picking at her fries.

"Yeah they were pretty serious for a while but had the break up," Stiles explained.

"Why?"

"Her dad hates him but they're trying to see each other on the down low"

"Well they need to stop looking at eachother like they want to make a quick romp in the janitor's closet." They all snickered, Scott finally looked away from Alison and down at his plate. "Hey where the hell did my tots go?"

Both boys turned to look at her, she looked up at them through her fringes before shrugging. She wasn't admiting to anything as far she was concern the tooth fairy stole them. They turn their gaze to Erica, she shook her head and shyly pointed at Val.

"Traitor" she muttered under her looked accusingly at the pile of tots in her plate, then the bell rang.

Saved by the bell, she thought. She walked Erica to her class and told invited her to her house after school.

"You don't have to be nice to me. Your new you could ruin whatever reputation you'll have by hanging out with me," Erica said looking down at her shoes.

"First of all you need to actually look me in the face and say that. You just need a little confidence boost. And when you talk to people look them in the eye that lets them know you mean buisness. At least that what my mom says but I really don't care what others think. Your a nice girl you just got to show them that. So my house after school tomorrow okay?"

Erica stilled looked wary of the new girl, no one had ever made an effort to talk to her. And suddenly this girl showed up trying to be her friend but she seemed real nice and she stood up for her. So she agreed.

Valerie squealed and hoped up and down a bit before leaving. Making her way to the field she went and sat on the bleachers. Taking out her iPod she turned it on and put in her earbuds to keep up appearences. Not many people were there only a few students, maybe just maybe she could see or sense something. Anything about what happened to Lydia.

Closing her eyes and opening her senses, she let her mind go blank. She was hit with a wave of fear and pain. Someone was in pain and scared, this must still be hanging around after Lydia's attack. Valerie felt the air shift and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the field at night. Oh my god, she thought she actually made it happen. The lights where bright and shining right in her face, looking around she saw Stiles in a white button down and black tie. He was crouched down on the ground next to..

Lydia.

The red head was on the ground with bloody claw marks all over her. Something was towering over her tracing their claw like hands down her cheek. Suddenly, she was ripped out her trance when someone blew into her ear. She flinched and ripped out her earphones looking at Jackson who had a cocky grin on his face.

"What the hell?"

"Skipping class on your first day? And what are you doing in the middle of the field?" Jackson asked.

"Free period," She said packing up her ipod. "It's peaceful out here." She added. Suddenly, a blinding pain blossumed in her head. Christ it's getting worst. She groaned in pain rubbing her temple.

"Hey are you okay?" Jackson asked. She shook her head and grabbed her things.

" Sorry I just get really bad head aches. I'll be right back okay." She said and dashed off the field. Jackson stared after, what a wierd girl?

"What was that?" Danny asked. Jackson turned to his best friend and shurgged, "I don't know."

"Well she seems nice different but nice." He said. Jackson didn't say anything as she disappeared.

Running to the girls locker room she slammed the door to the stall and locked it. Gritting her teeth, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Looking down at her arms, red lines marred her skin similar to claw marks. Well that's a first They would be gone by the end of school. Guess I'm going to have to wear my jacket all day when it was over. She put the scarf back in her purse and put on her jacket. The bell rang, oh well guess her free period was over.

* * *

"Okay our task this week is rock climbing. This is how it's going to go first person who makes it down gets extra points for my classes," Coach Finstock said.

Some students agreed and Scott sighed running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Man I need those extra points," Scott said.

"Why?" Valerie asked. "He's failing some of his classes." Stiles said.

"What?!" She exclaimed smacking Scott on the back of his head. It made a loud sound causing some students to look back at them, Scott rubbed the back of his head. Stiles held in his laugh as Val gave Scott an incredious look. "Man I've missed you," Stiles laughed tossing an arm around her.

"I've been busy."

"Doing what sniffing around Alison or howling at the moon?" Valerie considered keeping what she knew a secret but decided to just come right out with it. They both turned and looked at her with shocked faces before schooling their faces. She rolled her eyes and noticed the girl Alison giving us wary looks. Wow boys way to be suttle.

"Stop acting like what I said totally didn't put you on edge. **I know**."

Sending Alison a look they pulled me off to the side.

"What's going on?" Alison asked. Before they could get a word in she stuck out her hand.

"Hi I'm Valerie it's nice to meet you I'm a very old friend of Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. It's very nice to meet the girl that captured Scotty's heart," Valerie said sshaking her hand. Alison smiled politely giving me a wary look, "I'm Alison and actually Scott and I are-"

"Oh please anyone with eyes can see it's not full over with you too. Plus theres no need to be all cautious I know about whats been going on," Valerie said hoping to disolve the tense atmosphere.

"How?" They asked.

"Come on Scott you might be failing a few classes but you do have a brain. Deaton is my uncle it's a family thing. I know as much as he's told me." And that's all they needed to know, she wasn't going to tell them everything. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Morell, Jackson your up" Coach yelled. Jesus did the man have to be so loud. Valerie easily strapped her self up,

"Prepare to lose," Jackson smirked.

"Jackson if you weren't so busy talking you'd realise she's begun to climb," Coach boomed. He cursed under his breath and began to climb, she quickly made her way tot he top and kicked off. Beating jackson by a couple of seconds, Jackson didn't say anything but tried to bury his anger at losing. Danny gave him a pat on the back and he remained silent.

"I'm kinda glad that you know."

Well that certainly wasn't what she was expecting to come out of Alison's mouth. She could feel that the girl was tired hell by looking at her you could see it. She had been through alot and it was taking its toal on her.

"Because of my family, I know alot about the supernatural" She shouldn't do it but she could let her friends deal with this on their own "I'll help you anyway I can." Alison gave me a gratful smile,

"So any embrassing stories you know about Scott and Stiles." Valerie burst out laughing covering her face, "Oh yeah. Well in 5th grade we were in this play.."

* * *

After school, she caught a ride with Stiles and he droped her off to go see Lydia in the hospital. She wrung her hands together, anxious to see her friend. Taking a deep breath she walked into the hospital and tried her hardest to block out the emotions she could feel. The pain, suffering, anger, sadness, and depression were too much. Fuck why did she had to be curse with this. Stopping at the gift shop she bought a tiny bear and card.

"Valerie?"

She spun around to see Scott's mom in her scrubs and curly hair up in a ponytail. "Oh my god Hi Ms. McCall how are you?" She asked hugging the older woman. She was like a second mom to her, always inviting her over to play with Scott as kids.

"My you've grown. You're hear to see Lydia." Val nodded, "I'll take you to her room. I've had a hard time trying to stop Stiles from camping out in front of her room." Hahah that's her Stiles. When she opened the door, she felt the air shift. Something was definately off, the bathroom door opened. A short strawberry-blonde girl with green eyes came out in a hospital gown. She froze when she saw me, "Who the hell are you?" Lydia snapped.

"Hey little red." Her eyes widened, "Oh my god." "Remember me."

"VALERIE!" The tiny red head embraced her in a hug. Valerie gasp suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her side and she saw something it was a man with glowing red eyes. The Alpha? She quickly returned the hug,

"I'm back from New York and I come back to see my favorite red head in a hospital gown. Lyd are you okay?" Valerie asked knowing it was a dumb question but it came out anyways. Lydia seemed trapped in a daze before shaking her head.

"I'm fine." Liar, rang through her head. She let it go but she knew something was up and it had to due with the Alpha biting her.

Sitting down on the hospital bed, they talked for hours and even watched the Notebook for the billionthtime. But come on who doesn't love Ryan Gosling. The nurse came in said visiting hours were over. We both pouted before giving each other a hug, she told Mr. Martin goodbye (he had come in half way into the Notebook). She made sure to give Lydia her number and said goodbye, she found Stiles outside the room. Scoffing she left her friend and began walking home. Yeah she knew bad bad idea to walk home alone but she had mace and the power to freak people out if she needed too. Suddenly, a silver porshe came around the corner and slowed down next to her. The window rolled down and there in all his smugness was Jackson with some sunglasses and a scarf around his neck.

"Jackson," she said blandly.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Wow now I've heard of you being a jerk but I didn't know you were daft as well. What's it look like I'm walking home," she replied sarcastically. She heard the sound of the car doors unlocking.

"Get in." Jackson said peeping from his shades.

Crossing her arms,"I don't get in cars with people I don't know well. You could have turned into a pyscho while I was gone." She was being stubborn and it was getting on his nerve.

"Oh please just get in." Giving in she climbed into his car and buckled herself in.

"Were you really going to walk home?" Jackson questioned.

"You know you shouldn't drive with those on," She said taking off his glasses. She did not just do that, he thought. The girl gave him sass when he offered to give her a ride oh great now she's fucking around with his radio. And he had let her do it too without losing his temper. Slapping her hand away he said, "Didn't anyone tell you not to touch a man's radio." She stuck her tongue out like a child and for some reason it almost made him laugh...almost.

"So what's it like in the big apple?"

"Loud, people are rude, the possiblity of getting mugged is a constant. Luckily, I haven't been mugged that much. The air is poluted but it's very busy and despite it's downfalls it's really nice," She described. Jackson only nodded his head stopping at a red light.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home. That's real nice of you," She said geniunely. Jackson's blue-green eyes connected with hers, something fizzled between them it was small but it was there. She smiled she could tell there was more to him then his cocky outer shell. The whole typical jock asshole was just a facade, there was mroe to him that meets the eye.

"No worries."

"Oh remember that song," she quipped turning up the radio. Again with the radio, he thought. But when he heard the song a grin formed on his face. Every kid knew this song when they were young they use to sing it all the time. Valerie say his grin. Oh my effing god he has dimples!

"_In west Philadelphia born and raised_  
_On the playground where I spent most of my days_  
_Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool_  
_And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school_  
_When a couple of guys, they were up to no good_  
_Started making trouble in my neighbourhood_  
_I got in one little fight and my mom got scared_  
_And said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-air" _

This time he actually laughed and the skin around his eyes creased as he watched her rap the song. "Tell anyone about this and I'll deny it," He said before joinging in. At the end they were both laughing, she finally settled down with a smile on her face.

"Not bad Whittemore not bad at all." She laughed, they had pulled up to her house.

"Your not bad Jackson I wonder why we didn't hang out more before," she said truthfully.

"Well if I remember correctly you use to highjack my cookies in lunch from like 3rd to 6th grade." She rolled her eyes and got out the car before closing it she leaned down.

"You never ate them so I wasn't just going to let oatmeal cookies go to waste," she said. Bleugh, he thought saying that they were disgusting. The look on her face she actually stepped back into the car, "They are not!"

"Yeah they are."

"No they aren't"

"Yes they are."

"Okay are we really gonna do this. Because I'll win in the end." Jackson rolled his eyes before going silent.

His eyebrows furred together, "I'm known to be a class A asshole why would you want to hang out with me." His only true friend was Danny, most people backed off because of his demeanor. She studied him for a moment, "I like to make my own assesment of the people I consider calling my friend. I don't think your ass but your actually going to have to prove it." With that she closed his door and walked across her lawn. He stared after taking in her words, when she left the smell of citrus and vanilla clug to the air. I don't remember putting any air freshner in here? He thought.

Valerie stopped, and spun around Jackson was still in her driveway. But that wasn't what stopped her.

"How did you know where I lived? I never told you?" She yelled.

Jackson pulled out the driveway only to park in the one on the side of her house. He got out and locked his car walking to the house, "Have a good evening neighbor!"

* * *

_Pick up the phone_

_Pick up the phone_

_PICK up the phone_

_PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE STUPID SOMEONE'S CALLING YOU_

Startled she ended up rolling out of her bed, fumbling around she grabbed her phone. "Hello" she said drosily.

"Val we got a big problem. It's Lydia she's gone. You need to get over to the hospital." Stiles said through the phone. Son of bitch.

* * *

AND THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I don't own that song its belongs to will smith. But I figured I could kind use it as a buffer, I mean everyone loves that song anyone who doesn't know is living under a rock. If your a 90's kid you know the song so I used it as an ice breaker.

To clear up some shit about Valerie.

1. SHe moved to New York at the end of 6th grade

2. Deaton is her uncle (think i had that covered)

3. And finally Valerie is an Empath she can feel peoples emotions, pain, and feelings. She can have visions and sometimes gets flashes by touching people (Phoebe off charmed). She can read people easily and usually tries her best to help whoever she can. It's in her nature as an Empath.

4. Her powers have down points like all powers do. It causes her to have massive headaches that can make her black out. She can feel peoples pain which sometimes leaves marks on her body but they fade after awhile. When she has a vision of someone hurt their injuries can cause her pain. (When she had the vison about Lydia and Peter) It's a real pain in the ass. She first found out about her power when a kid had broken his arm when she was young and she ran to her parents crying that her arm hurt.

I felt like clearing that up so if this chapter confused people. And I hope I explained this good enough for you guys to understand

ENJOY AND REVIEW i hope you like the chapter. It's a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS THAT EPISODE. All my emotions was like everywhere. So freaking happy Jackson is alive and that moment with Lydia was a tear-jercker. I thought he was dead and I can tell you I was crying in my bed. But anywho I'm taking time to post this because well I'm sick yep I got sick this morning at like 3 am. So I have to stay on liquids therefore no food for at least 2 days. All I can is broth, jello, gatorade, and jello. And school is starting so yeah. This is gonna be a long chapter because I might not have time to write as quick. But I will try!

Out fits: polyvore (dot com)/ hospital/set?id=56254250 & /peach/set?id=56254942

Movie montage outfits: /movie_montage/set?id=58132220

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf I just own my character Valerie and the name I had given to Ms. Morell

* * *

"So she just vanished from the hospital. Just gone." Valerie asked. It was 11pm and she was in the hospital with Stiles jeep. Stiles nodded before running a hand over his head. He stressed and beyond worried about the red-haired girl. She looked sadly at him. If only Lydia knew how much he loved her?

Scott gave him the same look as he looked down at the bloody hospital gown. "We'll find her Stiles. I promise I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again," Scott promised.

"Okay so just shove the thing to your face and let's find her." He said starting up the jeep. He yelped in surprise when Alison appeared in front of his jeep. She ran over to the window,

"What are you doing here? We can't be seen together-."

"I don't care she's my best friend. And we need to find her before they do." Alison said.

"We'll find her before the cops can." Alison shook her head, "We need to find her before my father does."

Alison climbed into the backseat next to Valerie and Stiles drove to the woods."I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in SUVs."

"Jesus christ Stiles can you make this hunk of metal move faster," She said.

"Hey don't insult my baby." Stiles said press down on the gas pedal. "And if she's turning will they actually kill her?" he added. Alison put a hand to her head, "I don't know they won't tell me anything. They said they'll explain when the others get here."

"Others? What more hunters?" She said alarmed. This is just freaking amazing isn't it? Yeah that's major sarcasm. Scott rolled down the window and stuck his head out trying to catch her scent.

"What others?" Stiles said speeding down the road. Thank god there were no cars out tonight.

"I don't know they won't tell me that either."

"Okay your family has serious communication issues." Val exclaimed, her emotions going haywire. Okay, she needed to calm down. Scott told him to take the next right and the car served causing Alison and her to smash against each other.

"Jesus Stiles!" We both exclaimed.

Finally, they made it out of the woods and began walking. She pulled her hoodie tight around her to block out the cold night air. They had been walking for some time and soon they had reached the Hale house. An odd feeling of deja vu washed over her. Looking up at the house the sight suddenly changed it was the house before the fire. Dark shudders, white paint, it was a beautiful house then the vision changed back. The wood was rottening away, the windows were cracked, and it had caution tapes around the porch.

"Has Lydia ever been here before?" She asked. They shook their head 'no'.

"Would her instincts make her seek out Derek?" Alison asked Scott.

"You mean she's lookign for an Alpha."

"Wolves need a pack right?"

She tunred out the their conversation and helped Stiles look for any trace of Lydia or something out of the ordinary. Considering they were looking for Lydia at an Alpha's home, she didn't think anything was oridinary about her hometown anymore.

"Hey look at this?" She walked over to him and bent down to look at a wire. "I think it's a trip wire." And then dummy had to go and pull it.

"Guys," Scott said.

"Yeah buddy," Stiles said turning around. Scott was hanging from his foot, oh that's funny. Alison pressed her lips together to keep from laughing while she just openly laughed.

"Next time you see a trip wire don't trip it. Shut up Val." Scott said.

We went to get him down but he heard something and told us to hide. She ran behind a tree and she peeked out to see 3 older men. All in black really does everyone in this town own a black leather jacket. The man with blonde hair and bright eyes bent down to Scott's level releasing a sigh.

"Scott."

"Mr. Argent." Oh my god that's Alison's dad…hmm not bad for an older man. Yeah I better keep that thought to myself, she thought.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh you know just hanging out." Really Scott really? "Is this one of yours its good… very restricting?" They continued to talk about Lydia and saying he couldn't handle 2 of him. The Mr. Argent started talked about a procedure involving cutting someone in half. Yeesh. Then they left leaving Scott to hang there, we got out of our hiding spot.

"Are you okay?"Alison asked.

"Oh yeah just another fun life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said in false cheeriness.

"Oh yeah fun its not every day you get threatened to be cut in half." She muttered under her breath.

While Alison and Stiles went to cut him down, Scott had already taken care of it with his claws. They searched the Hale house and there was still no trace of Lydia. Stiles dropped her off at her house and she snuck in through the window. Bed. Sleep. Now. Crawling into her bed she sighed happily before passing out.

* * *

"She took the liver?"

"Hey it's most nutrious part of the body." Stiles said defending Lydia. She picked at the mash potatoes in her plate she wasn't really that hungry today. She had Erica take her too school but she had to go help one of her teachers with something so she missed having lunch with her. They had flyers all over town for Lydia and even Coach had the lacrosse team help search.

"HAHAHA HE LOST A TESTICLE." She couldn't stop laughing at that. Coach really should have kept that to himself that was so no ones business.

"Where's Erica." Scott said with a mouthful of food.

"Okay really I know you're a dog and everything but don't eat like one. Chew, swallow, then speak." She chastised. Scott rolled his eyes,

"She's helping one of her teachers out but we're going hang out after school today." She dumped her tray, "See ya in Chem."

She left for her free period and headed to the field.

* * *

"Hi" a feminine voice said.

Jackson looked up to see Valerie sit down next to him. "Hey."

"So are you trying to steal my free period spot?"

She laughed at the look on his face; he had quirked one eyebrow with a slight smirk. Damn the girl has changed, for one her hair was longer thick and wavy and when the sun hit her eyes you could see flecks of green. As a breeze swept in blowing her hair in her face, Jackson caught the smell of citrus and vanilla. It was her. Her scent wrapped around him and seemed to warm in his chest. Must have been the wolf in him to catch her scent, he smirked. The full moon was days away and he would finally get what he wanted.

"Hello? Earth to Jackson?!" She exclaimed waving her hands in his face. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and gripped the hand closest to his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Did you not hear me? You totally just spaced out when I was talking to you."

"Oh sorry what were you saying?" Wait a minute did Jackson Whittemore just apologize? To a girl that just got here and he wasn't even close to her. Valerie raised an eyebrow at him,

"I want to show you something," She said reaching into her bag and pulling out her sketch pad. This was one reason she went to that school, her art and dancing. She taking her bottom lip into her teeth, she held out the pad to him. Jackson took the pad and flipped it open, she waiting anxiously for his reaction. Wait a minute why the hell did she care what he thought? The only thing she could pick up from him was surprise.

Jackson again was impressed by the girl sitting next to him. She was talented most her drawings were of landscapes, animals or sometimes people. When he closed the pad and handed it back to her. He saw that she was trying to refrain from bouncing in her seat, she looked anxious as she nibbled on her bottom lip. He found it surprisingly...cute.

She couldn't take it anymore, "Well what do you think huh?" Jackson grinned and she gave an exasperated look that made her look...adorable. Woah Jackson screw your head back on.

"Second time today you've impressed me, Valerie Morell." The bell rang and he grabbed his backpack before sending her a charming smirk. And damn if it didn't make him look even more handsome, Valerie thought. His smirk widened when he saw her cheeks flush pink. She's pretty when she blushes. WTF Jackson?

* * *

In chemistry, that asshole of a teacher aka Mr. Harris decided to give us a quiz. Stiles leaned forward in his seat, "As much as I hate to say it but he's right. What would Lydia do with a real set of claws? What if the next body part she takes is from someone that is alive."

"Mr. Stilinksi this is a pop quiz no talking to Mr. McCall. Or I will give you detention for rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris threatened in that creepy monotone voice.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked wide eyed. She smacks his arm as way to say 'shut the fuck up dude you'll get in trouble'.

"There it is again your voice. The only thing that has ever made me want to hit a student repeatedly and violently. See you at 3 for detention." Even though my buddy had just got detention I couldn't help but snicker a little bit but my jaw dropped. Mr. Harris seriously had it out for stiles.

"Would you like to join him, Ms. Morell Mr. McCall?" He asked. She sighed, bite your tongue and shut up Valerie. She shook her head 'no'. Suddenly, Jackson ran out of the class holding his nose Mr. Harris seeing his nose pointed at the door. Looking down she notice a drop of blood on the floor except the blood was..black. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, oh shit not Jackson.

* * *

The end of school came quick, Valerie walked to her locker and when she saw 2 black girls gossiping about Alison.

"You mean that crazy bitch that killed all those people?" one said.

"Yeah that was her aunt." The other confirmed.

"I sit next to her in English."

"Find a new seat." She stomped over to them, "Now that's enough didn't your mama ever say if you had nothing nice to say, don't say nothing."

They gave her a stink eye, "It's a free country I have a right to say my opinion of people."

"Yes you have a right to your opinion and I have the right to tell you shut the fuck up and that it's stupid. So, why don't you 2 girls run along there is nothing to see." She said waving her hands at them. They gave her a dirty look before leaving. Valerie turned to Alison who was leaning against the lockers with her funeral dress. She could feel the sadness, grief, and appreciation coming from her. Wordlessly, Valerie gave the brunette a hug.

"Thank you."

Releasing her she gave her a smile, "No one talks smack about my friends. Don't worry about what people are gonna say at the funeral. She was still your family and I'm pretty sure Scott is lurking somewhere. And I have to go meet up with Erica. So I'll see you later and good luck."

Valerie gave her another smile before heading to the front of school. Erica sat on a bench, her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a frizzy ponytail and she wore a baggy shirt with loose jeans. She snuck up behind the girl, "Boo."

Woah that was a high jump, Valerie thought when Erica jumped and gave a tiny shriek. Suppressing her laugh, she smiled widely at the blonde. Erica layed a hand over her heart, " . . ."

She held up her hands in sign she meant no harm. "Come on we're going to have a girls day." She said interlocking their arms. Luckily, Lyra had given her the car today.

"Where are we going?" Erica said buckling her seatbelt. Valerie started the car, "Today we are gonna go shopping, eat, then go back to my house and watch movies."

Pulling out of the school parking lock, she headed for the mall. Erica relaxed a little in her seat and even joined in when the song "Starships" came on.

* * *

Erica was surprisingly having a good time with Valerie. Finally she didn't feel so out of place, she was a little frazzled and surprised when the girl flipped out and ran into gamestop. She came out minutes later with a goofy grin and the game "Skyrim". Erica didn't know her to be into videogames, she didn't seem like the type. But this girl was full of surprises; Erica spotted a turquoise dress that she thought was super cute.

"Try it on."

Erica looked up, "What? No I couldn't." She put the dress back, Valerie frowned. "Why not you'd look so pretty in it?"

The dress was cute, it had a swoop neckline and a brown belt around the middle. But Erica was a bit on the busty side and thought the dress would bring to much attention to her boobs. She'd never worn much that exposed her legs, she was too self-conscious. Valerie grabbed the dress along with a light brown jacket and pair of flats and shoved them in Erica's arms. Pushing the blonde into the fitting room, "Try it on you may be surprised."

Erica tried to open the door but Valerie had blocked it, giving up she undressed and put the clothes on. "I'm done."

Valerie opened the door and her jaw dropped, Erica's nervousness set in. "See I told you."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL?" Valerie gasped.

She pulled Erica out and placed her in front of the mirror. Erica's eyes bugged out of their sockets, "Oh my god." She gasped. The dress fit her like a glove, showing off her curvy figure. The neckline did show some cleavage but just the right amount.

"Oh my god," Erica said again. Valerie stood behind hoping up and down. The idea went off like a light bulb in her head.

"Who wants to do a dress up movie montage?" Valerie asked.

_La lal la al_

_Hey boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Now I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town._

Valerie stepped out in a cute purple dress that was short in the front and long in the back with black high-heeled sandals. Erica was in a pair of skinny jeans (that she had given her) with a glittery gold top and black sandal. Valerie started dancing to "Want U Back" while Erica posed. Pulling out their phones they took pictures in every outfit they tried on. Reluctantly she got Erica to try on some heels, after a while the blonde had mastered them. They bought some extra stuff like some comfy sweats and camisoles.

"This was so much fun," Erica said with a big smile as we left the mall.

When they got home, Lyra had ordered Papa John's pizza already.

"Now you 2 don't get too loud and Erica your welcome to sleepover if you want. And Valerie clean up after yourself please." She said stressing the word 'please'.

Valerie waved her hand at her, "I will don't worry."

"Thanks Ms. Morell I'll have to call my mom first." Erica said pulling out her phone. She put all her shopping bags in her room and came back downstairs. Eric was sitting crossed legged on the ground in front of the TV with a slice of pizza.

"My mom said I could stay over."

"Awesome, now what are we going to watch?" Valerie asked walked over to their bookcase of movies. Yes she had a bookcase of movies all in alphabetical order; she was a major movie fan. Most of these were hers, others were Lyra's.

"Are you in the mood to laugh or cry or sappy romance?" She asked turning to the blonde.

"How about a romantic comedy?" Erica suggested.

"Cameron Diaz and Ashton Kutcher it is." Valerie aid grabbing what happens in vegas. Popping the movie they ate they're food and finished their homework. They went upstairs to her room, "oh my god your room is-."

"I know." She stated proudly. Turning on the radio, she flopped down onto her bed. Erica walked over to one side of the room, tracing her fingers over the gold plates.

"You won all these?" She asked. Valerie turned over onto her stomach, looking at the her trophy stand she nodded. They were her dancing and drawing awards. Her Double D awards hahah I made a funny, she thought.

"My drawing pad is in my bag if you want to see. Do you want to shower first or no?" She offered. Erica shook her head nod finding the drawing pad. Grabbing some clothes, she hopped in the shower and washed her hair. When she was done, she towel dryed her hair and slipped on her sweats and baseball tee.

"You're really talented this is some awesome stuff."

"Aww thanks."

"So this is why you moved?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, I had gotten noticed when one of the teachers submitted my art for a contest. Apparently they were impressed I did an interview and they offered me a spot at their arts school in New York."

"Wow that's nice."

"It was but my parents were beginning to fight a lot and then they got divorced so Mom took me to New York to go to school. It was just me and her."

"My parents went through a rough patch to but they sorted stuff out. I'm closer to my dad then I am my mom. What about you?" Erica asked.

Did she really want to say it? Her dad fucking disappeared on her making it so much easier to go to the school. He had been so against it just to spite her mom, because they were fighting. His wife was already threantenign to leave and then she was going to take their daughter. He wouldn't have it but it happened. They got a divorce and he disappeared didn't write didn't call absolutely nothing. That was 4 years ago.

"I'm not close with my father." She said quietly.

"Here." She said handing a bottle of shampoo and conditioner to Erica. "Use that it will help with your hair," She added, trying to get rid of the suddenly stiff atmosphere.

"But I-"

"Trust me it works wonders." Erica took her shower and had her hair wrapped up in a towel. When she came out she burst out laughing at Valerie dancing around her room to "You Rocked my World" by Michael Jackson. She had the fedora on and everything it was hilarious.

Valerie stuck out her tongue and began hopping on the bed, " Don't knock join it."

"You rocked my world you know you did  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)" She singed.

Erica grabbed another fedora and wrapped one of my fluffy pink lay scarves around her neck. Valerie began doing MJ moves like the leg kick and of course the hip thrust. After dancing around the room, Valerie had put an facial mask of Erica.

"Now this has to sit for awhile, but it will help with your skin." They both looked in the mirror at their green face mask, silently they turned to each other before laughing.

"I'm having a lot of fun thanks Valerie," Erica thanked.

"I'm having an awesome time too, with my new buddy." She said giving the girl a hug. They watched some late night TV, Erica fell asleep first after washing her face. When Valerie finished getting all the green off her face her phone binged at a new text message.

_We found Lydia she's okay-Stiles_

She sighed in relief and suddenly felt bad that she wasn't out there helping look for Lydia. Looking over at her new found friend passed out, she was happy she at least made a lonely girl not so lonely anymore.

**And we're done. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS BUT I HAD A WONDERFUL TIME WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I wanted Erica and her to have a good friendship that will help bring up Erica's confidence. She will turn into a werewolf but she won't be a complete she-bitch with Val as her friend. Valerie will meet Derek next chapter. Thanks for following this chapter and I know you guys have been waiting for it. Lydia is back yay. I've been working on buying Teen wolf on itunes so far I got 9 episodes so I can refer to it for my chapters. I went back and watched the finale and just found myself a big mess of emotions…again.**

** Okay so the top part of the story was written like 2 weeks ago yeah i've been busy with school. So i've been really busy but I'm back on it.**

**Don't forget to review and here is a little commentary from our characters.**

**Valerie: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

**Erica: *Nods her head***

**Jackson: Is there a reason why I'm here**

**Me: Yes**

**Jackson: Well?**

**Me: Who else am I gonna stare at? (Gawd he's gorgeous look at those eyes)**

**Jackson: *smirks knowingly***

**Valerie: *Looks at me stranglely*(For fucks sake can she stop drooling over him like that gawd have you no shame)**

**Me: No I don't Valerie so stop being jealous**

**Valerie *eyes bug out***

**Jackson: jealous of what?**

**Valerie: Nothing just shut up**

**Erica: *Looks back an forth before it settles in***

**Valerie: Stop grinning Erica**

**Erica: what I can't help it**

**Me: Review everyone and you get a nice shirtless picture of jackons**

**Jackson, Valerie: WHAT?!**

**Erica: Pwahhahahaha**

**Bye everyone **


	5. Chapter 5

I know that last chapter was long overdue but I'm happy some of you enjoyed the last one thisone is kinda long. And thanks to my new followers and favorites I appreciate the support very much. Every time I get a review or follow I get up and do a little gig it makes my day so much you have no idea. Okay I plan on posting another chapter tomorrow but if I can't look for it Monday or Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf I just own Valerie and the name I have given Ms. Morell

Outfit: its polyvore you know the drill / black_white/set?id=54901066

school: valeries last outfit from movie montage

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Valerie groaned, _I thought I turned it off last night? _She thought. Erica moaned in her sleep she said, "Turn it off." Valerie rolled over to slam her hand down to turn off the alarm but she was closer to the edge than she thought. She and the alarm clock came crashing down on the floor. Erica rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked to see Valerie face down on the floor.

Tilting her head to the side, "Are you okay?" she asked before bursting in a fit of gigles.

"Oh hardy har har shut up," Valerie muttered tossing her pillow at the blonde.

Walking to the bathroom they both washed their face and brushed their teeth. Erica stayed for breakfast and then her mom came and picked her up. The two girls hugged before she got into her mom's Camry.

After they left Valerie headed over to the Martin's house to see Lydia. Walking up to the big wooden doors she rang the doorbell and waited. The opened to reveal Mrs. Martin,

"Hi Mrs. Martin," she greeted.

"Hello Valerie it's good to see you again."

"You too I know that you only just found Lydia last night, but I was hoping I could just say Hi before I go out to do some job searching." Mrs. Martin gave a small smile, but Val could tell she wasn't going to see Lydia just yet.

"That's very sweet of you but Lydia is upstairs resting but you're welcome to come by tomorrow and see her. Oh she's fine completely unharmed but like you said it's a little too soon for her to see anyone. But thank you so much for visiting her in the hospital." Mrs. Martin explained.

Her hopes fell a bit but she nodded her head understanding. Saying her goodbyes, she lefted and began driving through town. Hmmm I wonder if Uncle Deaton is in, she thought pulling into the Vet's driveway. The doorbell chimed as she opened the front door,

"Uncle D are you in here?" She called out.

She heard shuffling and her uncle emerged from the hallway, the warm feeling you only get around family settled in her chest as she launched herself at him. Big arms encircled making her feel like a kid again,

"Hahaha I missed you too, squirt." He said, she rolled her eyes at her nickname pulling away. He still looked the same just a little more stubble on his chin.

"How have you been?"She asked.

"Business is good." Uncle Deaton said. Tilting her head she began feeling he was hiding something, she shook her head knowing what it was about.

"I heard you've been helping Scott with his... problems." Valerie said. He was silent for a moment before pulling her into the back.

"I know he's your friend but you have to be careful. I do help them but I don't want you getting hurt. Knowing you, you will want to help and I can't stop you so just be careful. Especially with everything that's going on now with the Argents." He warned. She couldn't help but smile at her Uncle and give the older man a hug. Her uncle had taken over the role of a Father figure since her dad left. She always loved hanging out with her Uncle; sometimes she would go to work with him at the Vet.

_He's always looking out for us, _Valerie thought. Then she frowned remembering something,

"Have you talked to Lyra lately?" She asked.

She could see a slight change in demeanor at the mention of her sister. For some reason while she was away her sister and Uncle began to drift apart from each other. No one ever told her why but she had a feeling it had something to do with Lyra's sharp tongue. A trait they both got from their father and sometimes Lyra liked to think she was smarter than people at times.

"I have spoken with her a few times." That was all he said, after catching up on what her uncle was doing she decided to leave. Walking to her car she noticed a paper stabled to a post.

_Hmmm babysitting?, _she thought grabbing the last slip of paper. She needed some sort of income, driving around she came across her old dance studio. Walking inside the giant room, several young kids in pink leotards were following the instructions of their teacher. She grinned remembering her time dancing hear as a kid. A older woman came out of the office and stopped short.

"Oh my stars and garders is that my little dove." Only one person in the world she knew used that term, her old dance teacher.

"Hi Madame Raven," she said getting pulled into a hug by her old dance teacher. Madame Raven had short red hair (go figure since her name is Raven) that forever remained in a bun on top of her head.

"How have you been since you left us for New York? How was it?" Madame asked.

"It was an amazing experience I was the top of my class you would have been proud. New York was great people are not as rude as you would think but someone people were just complete Neanderthals. But as much as I loved New York I missed this place so I moved back." She explained.

"You know this place hasn't been the same without you. You were by far the most enthusiastic student I've ever had. You know where looking for someone to help teach the kids. You could take over some of the classes when teachers are out and help students that need extra attention. It's part time though," Madame asked.

Her jaw dropped, "That would be amazing oh my goodness, thank you." She exclaimed hugging her teacher, the woman laughed at her old pupil.

"Still that wide-eyed girl that was eager about anything that caught her attention," she said warmly.

She grabbed an application and filled it out before leaving the studio. She drove home feeling like she accomplished something.

* * *

Valerie sat on her bed finishing up some homework for Chemistry. This stuff was so boring she felt like banging her head against the wall. It wasn't like she was going into a career in science not to mention her teacher was a dick. _God save me from this misery, _she thought. Picking up her phone she scrolled down her contacts and texted Alison.

V: _Hey Alison wassup?_

_A: Nothing much plan on meeting with Scott later_

_V: How are you gonna get passed your parents?_

_A: It's date night their going to out all night_

_V: *sigh* I'm stuck with Chemistry homework_

_A: Ooh that sucks_

_V: Yes I'm just about ready stab myself in the face_

_A: Hahaha well do your work school is tomorrow_

_V: Yeah do you want to come with me to pick up Lydia from her house_

_A: Yeah that be good heres my address._

_V: Okay good_

_A: Gotta go Val see you tomorrow Bye __J_

_V: Bye ;) _

Her orange Taby cat jumped on her bed mewing softly. Picking Nala up she decided she would go outside for some fresh air. _Anything to stall from doing Chemistry, _she her chemistry book to the side she padded downstairs and sat outside on the porch. The cool night air felt great on her skin and Nala curled up in a ball on her lap. The neighborhood was quiet until the sound glass breaking reached her ears. She looked up just in time to see her neighbor throw a glass vase at something. Her mouth plopped open, maybe it was time for her to go back inside. A light from Jackson's house came on and Jackson stepped out holding a garbage bag.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked taking in her shocked expression.

Valerie pointed across the street, a boy with curly came stumbling out of the house. A tidal wave of fear came with him and then his father was standing in the doorway. He grabbed his bike and speed off, looking back at the man who was the source of the boy's fear. The dots connected in her head, the boy's father had thrown the vase at him. The tall man with glasses got into his car and left in the direction of the boy. Picking up her cat she ran over to Jackson,

"Did you see that what the hell is going on other there?" she asked. How could someone try to harm their own son? That was outrageous and despicable.

"That's just the Lahey's it happens all the time." Jackson said nonchalantly.

"So you're telling me he's beating up his kid? Has anyone called the police on him?" she exclaimed. Jackson shook his head no,

"That's so fucked up. Wait a minute why haven't you reported him?"

Jackson shrugged in an its-not-my-problem way, her eyebrows disappeared under her fringes. She shook her head unbelievable; Nala mewed in protest of being held tightly. She loosened her hold and stoked her fur trying to calm down.

"Someone has to say something he might end up killing his son. What I can't believe is that he's your neighbor and you haven't said shit." She said.

"He didn't use to hit him butit got worse after his brother died."

"That's still no excuse for what he is doing."

"It isn't really my problem."

"Are you serious? He could turn into one of those people that are mad at the world. Then show up at school with a gun ready to off everyone." Valerie exclaimed.

"I have bigger things to worry about than the possibility of that happening," Jackson said.

Jackson looked up at his house and back at the girl in front of him. His parents light was off in their room and he was just going to go back to sleep. He finally stopped bleeding that freakish black blood; he couldn't understand what was happening. Then there was Derek that was a whole other story. Isaac Lahey was not even on his radar of thought.

Valerie suddenly remembered the black blood that came out of his nose that day at school. Yeah turning into a werewolf right now is on his mind, she thought. Tapping her fingers on her lips she thought of going to Papa Stilinski and telling him. She would need another witness to confirm. "Tomorrow I'm going to report it and I want you to come with me."

Jackson's mouth plopped open, "What?" he said. Even though his nonchalant attitude had pissed her off a little, the face he was wearing was kind of cute. It was cute enough to make her laugh, just a little.

"I need someone else to back me up so tomorrow after school we're going to report it. So you in or out?" she questioned, one hand on her hip and the other holding her cat.

Jackson made note of the determined look in her eye and from her posture thought she looked like a socialite on a realty show. She just had to exchange her cat for a Chihuahua. He opened his mouth but she cut him off.

"Truth be told I wasn't really giving you the ultimatum of choosing no."She said.

He crossed his arms across his chest and held back a scoff. Again he was letting this girl get away with talking to him like that. Hell Lydia did almost the same thing but they always argued back and forth and she would win. They were best friends before she left, he thought ruefully. Looking over at the Lahey house and back at Valerie he suddenly wanted to do it.

"Okay fine," he said with a nod. Did he just give in again to this girl?

She beamed and Jackson felt his lips quirk up at the sight, "Only because it's you and I've seen you chew someone out. I don't want to be on a receiving end of that."

She grinned, "Smart boy." She laughed pointing at him before walking back to her house. She turn around, "Good night." She shouted, he returned it with a wave before disappearing into his house.

The next day she got up, ate breakfast, and left just as Lyra came down for breakfast. "Where are you going?" she asked looking at her younger sister suspiciously.

"Pick up Alison and we're going to take Lydia to school together." Valerie said.

"You be cautious around Lydia. The bite didn't turn her we don't know what she is. This has never happen before if the bite doesn't work it kills the host. Lydia shouldn't even be alive right now." Lyra said.

"She's my best friend," Valerie protested.

"Just watch after her the hunters are going to be interested in her. So keep a close eye on Alison's family and Lydia. Did you take your pills?" Lyra said pouring some coffee.

"Yes mother," Valerie sighed mockingly.

Lyra smiled, "You're my baby sister I just want you to be safe, okay? You taking those meds will take the edge off of those attacks you get when you have visions. I have to go to a meeting at school today about our principal. So I'm taking the BMW and you can take my Lexus." She said hugging her little sister.

"You're a teacher how can you afford those cars anyway?" Valerie asked taking the keys. Lyra was silent wondering how she should say it. But she wasn't one to beat around the bush so she came out with it.

"Dad left us some cash and put the account in my name. It was for us to share but I'm surprised Mom didn't tell you."

Valerie grinded her teeth together and shook her head. She wasn't about to think about her estranged father. She wondered why her mother never told her about the money. She had a right to know it was there. Yes, her dad leaving had really been hard on Valerie it left her feeling hollow. It made her lose her trust in people and even taking about her father made her head boil in anger. She didn't say anything as she took the keys off the rack and closed the door behind her. Lyra sighed watching her leave; she assured herself that Valerie would be fine. Their father was a tough subject for Valerie and it had devastated them all. Mom left with Valerie to New York saying that Valerie going to school was a good thing after all. Lyra knew her mother was just running from her feelings.

"You're a fighter Val, you'll be ready for what is coming."

* * *

"You really don't remember anything," Alison asked pulling on the strap of her bag, the red haired girl shook her head at her friends.

"They call it a fume state which basically means we have no idea why you can't remember running naked through the woods for 2 days. But personally I don't care. I lost 9 pounds," Lydia said ending with a bubbly manner.

Alison shared a look before laughing , Valerie adjusted her hat before saying, "Are you ready for this?" Lydia nodded her curls shaking around her pretty face.

"Really?" Alison asked.

"Yeah it's not like my Aunt's a serial killer." Lydia said, before walking inside. Valerie placed a hand on Alison's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that we all know Lydia can be tactless." Valerie said. Alison smiled at her friend and nodded, they both walked inside and saw that everyone had stop to stare at Lydia.

Lydia felt the familiar rush of being popular but then realized they weren't staring at her because she was the hot popular girl. They were staring at her because she was the girl that ran naked through the woods for 2 days.

"Maybe it's the 9 pounds," Alison commented, Val covered her mouth to muffle her snicker. Lydia quickly brushed off the stares and with a flip of her hair she was strutting down the hallway.

During P.E., everyone was outside at the lacrosse field for today. Alison, Lydia and Valerie sat on the bleachers looking out for the boys well Alison and Valerie were. Valerie spotted Erica and waved her over, the blonde looked at her before switching over to Lydia. Valerie pursed her lips and waved to her again, Erica began making her way to them.

"Um Valerie is there a reason why **she **is coming over here?" Lydia said sizing up the blonde.

"She's my friend Lydia so be nice and her name is Erica," Valerie said giving her a pointed look to with she rolled her emerald eyes at her. Erica sat down next to them, "Hi Val, Alison…Lydia." She greeted. She wore one of the outfits they bought together. She actually managed to tame her hair into soft waves and wore eyeliner that made her brown eyes pop.

"Hey Erica you look nice," Alison said. Lydia actually tore herself from her phone to look at the brown eyed blonde.

"Nice shirt," was all Lydia said.

"Thanks," Erica said smiling.

Scott had taking position as goalie when Coach blew the whistle and the player ran with his lacrosse stick ready. Scott suddenly charged at him and knocked him down, wait was he sniffing him? What the hell?

"Uh," Alison said looking at me questioningly. Valerie shook her head; she had no idea what he was doing. The coach blew the whistle again and again Scott tackled the player this time it was Matt. "Um is there something wrong with Scott?" Erica asked.

"Besides that fact that he has an uneven jaw line," Lydia replied.

"His jaw line is uneven but other than that I have no idea," Valerie said, she cringed hearing the loud smack of Scott colliding with another player.

Coach walked over to Stiles, he must have been asking him about Scott. Again the whistle blew and this time he tackled Danny to the ground roughly. Jackson told the coach he was gonna sit out and walked over to the bench by the bleachers.

"I'm going see what's going on, okay?" She said. Alison and Erica nodded while Lydia just waved her hand reapplying her lip gloss.

Valerie had just made it to the bottom of the bleachers when Scott and another player charged each other. They smacked together in the air but unlike the other players Scott had tackled this one landed on his knees just like Scott and they were both breathing heavy.

Coach blew the whistle again but this time it was because the police showed up. The players dissipated and Isaac said something to Scott before getting up. Valerie looked for her buzz-cut friend; he saw her and walked towards her. She ran up to him,

"What the hell was that? And what is going on?" She asked.

Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her away from some of the students. Scott ran up to them after spotting them away from the crowd.

"It was just an idea I had because Scott smelled another wolf," Stiles said.

"Wow one another one of your brilliant ideas. Really do you not realize how bad that looked because I know everyone else did," Valerie said crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah I know Scott can you tell us what their talking about?" Stiles said looking at him.

Scott was silent for a moment before speaking, "His father's dead. They think he was murdered."

Oh god, she thought. And today she was going to go and report him for what happened last night.

"So are they saying he's a suspect?"

"I'm not sure why?" Scott asked. Stiles looked over at his father and Isaac, "Because they can lock him up I a holding cell for 24 hours. During the full moon," Stiles explained.

"Aren't those holding cells good for holding people?" Scott asked.

"Uh yeah Scott but he's a werewolf. I'm sure they're not going to hold him very well," She said. They both sighed, "Stiles, you know I said I don't have the urge to mane and kill?"

"Yeah," Stiles said.

Scott gulped and said, "He does."

* * *

Valerie sat outside the office, she was on her way to Chemistry when a deputy stopped her and asked her to follow him. The door opened and their stood Papa Stilinski in his uniform.

"Hi Valerie," He said giving her a small smile.

She smiled back, "Hi Papa Stin- I mean sheriff."

What can ya say old habits die hard, she thought. Standing up she walked in and was surprised to see Jackson sitting there in a nice sweater that fit him very nicely. There was a old white haired man sitting in the principals chair,

"Hello I'm your new principal Gerard Argent," he said shaking Jackson's hand and then hers. A cold shiver ran down her spine when their hands touched, there was something off about this man. Still she shook his hand and sat down next to Jackson.

"Argent? You wouldn't happen to be related to Alison Argent?" she asked.

"She's my granddaughter it's nice to meet you-"Gerard said leaving the space open for her to fill it.

"Valerie Morell," she said filling in the space.

"Any relation to-"

"I'm Ms. Morell's little sister," she said.

"Small world," he said nicely. "Don't mind me you can question the kids now." Gerard said motioning to the Sheriff. Looking over at Jackson, he regarded him with a smile that greeted with a smirk and put his arm around the back of her chair. She rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

Looking back and forth between the 2 teens, "Okay I have to ask you both some questions?" he said.

"About Isaac," she said already knowing that the reason they were called here because they lived across the street from Isaac.

"Yes do you know the nature of his relationship with his father?" Papa Stilinski asked.

"Well uh –"Jackson cut me off.

"His dad and he would get into fights almost all the time. They had one last night but Valerie I think saw more than me" Jackson answered looking at her.

Valerie played with the ends of her shirt before saying, "They had a fight last night and his father flipped the table over. Then he threw a glass vase at Isaac's head after that Isaac ran away from him and rode off on his bike."

"Wait so you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" he said looking at Jackson.

"He was beating the crap out of him," Jackson said.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone a teacher, parent, anyone?" He asked.

"Actually Jackson and I were going to go to the police about it after school today. But-," she said leaving the end off.

"Last night was the first time Valerie heard one of their fights," Jackson explained for her.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

Jackson merely shrugged, and the Sheriff sighed already knowing about the kids' attitude.

"You know its funny the kids getting beat are always the ones least deserving," he said sparing a glance at Jackson.

"Yeah..wait what?" Jackson said. Jackson gave her a look when he heard her snicker a little. "I think were done here but thanks I guess for planning to go to the police," he said.

Jackson left and Valerie gave the sheriff a parting smile that he returned. They walked out of the office and Valerie wasn't surprised to see Scott and Stiles, who tried to hide behind a magazine, sitting there. Val knew they would try to come here to hear about Isaac. Papa Stilinski sighed, "Hi Scott." Scott waved sheepishly, giving his son one glance he shook his head and walked off.

"Hello boys come on in," Gerard said. They looked stunned like they knew him, oh you boys have some explaining to do. The new principal looked at me,

"You can go on to class now, Valerie. Maybe I'll see you sometime at the house with Alison," he said.

Valerie nodded, "Yes sir," she said not trusting herself to say anything more.

Giving the boys a questioning look she hurried off to class looking over her shoulder Gerard gave her a half smile before closing the door. Oh the man gives me the heebie jeebies, she thought. When school ended she raced for the exit and ended up bumping into Scott.

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the front of school. He burst through front doors and we watched them take Isaac away. Isaac looked back at us as the cop car drove away, after they had left a sleek black camero had pulled up.

Hot mama that's a nice car, the guy rolled down his window and had black shades on. "Get in," he told Scott then his eyes flickered to her. He stopped short removing his glasses, woah okay why is he staring at me like that, Valerie thought. Reaching she felt there was something familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you kidding that's your fault you did that!" Scott exclaimed pointing in the direction the cops had went.

"I know that," he said pointedly. Hmm doesn't seem like he's the type to admit he's wrong. "Now get in the car and help me."

Well damn he could ask a little nicer than that. "No you know what I got a better idea I'm gonna call a lawyer because they have a better chance of getting him out before the moon goes up," Scott said nearing the car.

"Scott that might not be such a good thing," Valerie spoke up. The guy looked at her strangely,

"You don't know the extent of what went on with Isaac and his dad. Trust me I saw it last night and something tells me there's a hell of a lot more to it," Valerie said standing next to him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Valerie said. Ooh that was an icy glare.

"Derek, Leave her alone, okay." Holy shit that was Derek Hale, she thought. She heard her uncle talk about the Hale's when she was smaller. No wonder he was so familiar but she couldn't remember if she had met them or not.

"I'm a friend okay and I can help you," she said.

"Whatever Jackson and you said to the police what's in that house is way worse. A lot worse," Derek said.

He opened the door and Scott looked around before getting in. She threw up her hands, "Uh hello what about me?"

"Just go home or go to Alison's or Stiles okay. I'll call you guys later." Scott said. She sighed, scratching the back of her head she nodded,

"Fine, you better call Scotty or I'll come find you and kick your ass." She said and they drove off. She sent texted Alison saying that she wouldn't be able to meet with her and Lydia to study after school. When she got home she noticed Jackson taking a case from Matt from school. Matt looked around and noticed her walking up to her house.

"Hey Valerie," Matt called out. She stopped, Matt was nice but there like Gerard there something a bit off about him. But Valerie was nice to everyone all round so she waved. "Hey Matt," She tried calling Stiles, but it kept going to answering machine. Giving up she went to work doing her homework when she heard a loud honk from outside.

Stiles' jeep was parked outside and Valerie grabbed her coat and keys and hopping inside. Lyra was out tonight so she didn't have to worry about sneaking in that much. Sitting in the back she realized they weren't alone, Derek Hale sat in the passenger seat.

"Why is she here?" Derek asked.

"The hunters are going after Isaac and I need her. Alison managed to slow down the hunter we have to get there before he does," Stiles said.

"Still don't see the point of her being here."

"Uh rude much," she exclaimed. They pulled up to the police station, "Okay every key is locked in a pass code protected lock box in my dad's office. The problem is getting past the front desk," Stiles said. Derek said he would distract the guard and went to open the door. Stiles pulled him back by his shoulder, "Woah woah what you're not going in there?" Stiles said. Derek looked at him and down at the hand on his shoulder. "I'm taking my hand off." He said his eyes darting around the car.

"I was exonerated."

"Your still a person of interest." Stiles said.

"An innocent person," Derek said.

"Buddy don't you think your stretching yourself a little thin there." He ignored me,

"Okay fine what do you plan to do?" Stiles said. Looking inside she saw the deputy was a woman, oh that should be easy. Derek is pretty good looking he could easily distract her, she thought.

"To distract her," Derek said in a duh tone.

"By what punching her in the face ungh," Stiles said making a face.

"Huuh by talking to her," Derek said.

"Okay so give me your first line," Stiles said. Derek stared at him, "Dead silence that should work perfectly."

"Stiles you're an idiot." Valerie said shaking her head.

"Couldn't have said it better," Derek said actually acknowledging her. "Hey he's my idiot though," Valerie said nudging him. Derek looked back at her; she began to feel his emotions. Annoyance was the main one and then that feeling of déjà vu when he looked at her.

"Any other ideas?", Stiles asked.

"Thinking about punching you in the face," Derek said looking at him.

Getting out of the car they went inside the station, standing by the door they watch Derek talk to the girl deputy. Stiles rolled his eyes at his tactics, but it did distract her enough to get them through. We went to Sheriff's office and Stiles punched in the code but then the whole thing fell out and the keys were missing.

"Oh no no," Stiles muttered.

"The hunter must have gotten to them," she said. They walked down the hold towards the holding cell but they bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," Stiles muttered.

Looking down they saw the blood and he was holding a syringe full of this dark liquid. Oh shit, he lunged at Valerie covering her mouth with his hand. He held the syringe to her throat,

"You will come with me quietly or she dies," he said. She shook her head at him pleading with her eyes for him to not too.

"Don't hurt her please," Stiles said. He pulled them down the hallway of the station to the holding cells, she tried to fight his hold and saw the fire alarm quickly she pulled it. The cell door was ripped open we all looked around and suddenly the hunter was thrown into the wall.

Isaac stood there completely wolfed out and fought him. He moved so fast he knocked Valerie and Stiles to the ground. She scrambled to the wall and Stiles wrapped his arms protectively around her. Grabbing the hunter's head he smashed it against the wall. Isaac turned to them fangs bared and poised to attack. Valerie felt an overwhelming amount of emotion not just from her but from Stiles too. It was so much it was like she was drowning in it she could barely breathe and her heart was racing. Suddenly, Derek let out a ferocious roar his red alpha eyes flashing, Isaac cowered into a corner.

"Val calm down and breathe," Stiles whispered in her ear. She nodded and tried to take deep breaths,

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked looking up at Derek. He turned and said rather smugly, "I'm the alpha."

Isaac looked up fangs and eyes all gone, Derek grabbed him and left the station. Stiles pulled her to her feet, she leaned against him.

"Take me home Stiles," She said.

Suddenly, the sheriff and his deputies should up and looked questioningly at us and the knock out hunter. Not knowing what else to say Stiles blamed it on the knocked out hunter/guard. Stiles brought her home and she gave him a hug before going upstairs. She stripped out of her clothes and went to sleep. It was a long day and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Told you guys I'd get back to you. This chapter will cover Ice Pick and then will have some Valerie and Jackson moments I really want to get into. They will have some bonding in this chapter. You know what I'm going to just post the whole collection of the fanfiction on my profile okay. Make it easier on you guys so you can just go and check to see which outfit goes with the chapter.

Outfit: you know what to do ice_pick/set?id=56594608

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf I just own the name I gave Ms. Morell

* * *

Today it decided to be cold..again. Valerie dressed in a light longs-sleeve peach shirt and had a white/black cardigan. Pulling on her boots she quickly brushed her teeth and curled her hair to make pretty waves. She checked her reflection in the mirror and she saw that Jackson's window was open. Walking away Valerie

Do it now Valerie stop fucking staring oh shit he's shirtless.

Oh my god!

STOP IT NOW.

NO WAY LET ME ENJOY IT

TURN AWAY FROM THE GOT DAMN WINDOW!

Okay just about the whole school knows how attractive Jackson is. I mean look at him, dark blonde hair, and a jaw line from God, those lips and those beautiful eyes. Jackson wore it like a badge of honor and then topped it off with an asshole attitude. Valerie shook her head; every time she looked at him she could sense there was so much more going on. Unlike everyone else with her gifts she could see there was more to Jackson. She wanted to find out but that attitude really was a turn off at times. Hell Danny was his only real friend and Danny was an absolute sweetheart.

Filling up Nala's food bowl she headed downstairs, a very sleepy Lyra was downstairs making coffee.

"Good morning," she singed, giving her older sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh god hell has frozen over your chipper," Lyra said shaking her head.

"I'm picking up breakfast on the way to school okay," Val said grabbing her jacket.

The air was chill and the wind blew made her dark locks fly around her face. Climbing into her car, she headed to Starbucks for some coffee. The doorbell chimed as she walked inside and to the register. A tall blonde girl stood behind the counter looking at her fake nails.

"Hello Welcome to Starbucks. What would you like to order?" she said still not looking at her.

Holding back a scoff she told her a vanilla frappauchino and a blueberry muffin, and left the café. When she reached school, looking at her clock she still had time before school started. Sitting on the hood of her car she sipped on her coffee. She was completely obvious to the mass of blonde hair sneaking up behind her.

"BOO!"

"Aaaaahhhhhh," she screamed falling off the hood of her car. Looking up she saw Erica holding her stomach and laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. Valerie got up and dusted herself up, and noticed that her muffin and coffee didn't make it. You mess with my food you mess with me,

"Oh that's it Reyes you better run," she growled.

She chased the blonde around the parking lot, dodging cars and Stiles' jeep when he pulled up. Stiles and Scott got out the Jeep and watched with amused smiles on their faces.

"Stiles! Scott! Make her stop!" Erica shouted still running away from the dark haired girl. Her legs were beginning to burn; she changed courses heading towards the Jeep.

Scott blocked Valerie wrapping his arms around her waist. Erica bent over hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She straightened up when Stiles stood on the side of her. Looking over at him she couldn't help but take in how cute he looked today. Thank god my cheeks are red from running, she thought.

"Hey you okay Erica?" Stiles asked.

"Yep," she said breathlessly.

"Now what was this all about?" Scott asked pointing back and forth between the 2 girls.

"She scared me and she made me drop my muffin and my coffee," Valerie said crossing her arms with a pout.

"Yeah but she chased me down like a souped up crack head," Erica said in protest.

"Let's just go on to class ladies," Stiles said tossing an arm around both girls.

Valerie rolled her eyes while Erica fought off a blush which didn't go unnoticed by Valerie. Looking at the two she thought they would have been a cute couple. But Stiles was to hopelessly in love with Lydia to even notice Erica. Hell if she hadn't been her friend she doubted Stiles would have even noticed Erica. She wished Stiles would give up on Lydia. She knew Stiles didn't stand a chance with her. Erica was a sweet and funny girl but she was afraid the girl would get her heartbroken. She loved Lydia but she hoped Stiles would get over her. She was happy that her friends were getting along. They all have been hanging out together after the whole Isaac thing last week.

"You look nice today, Erica," Stiles said.

Erica felt a hot blush creep up her neck, hmm maybe she was wrong?

* * *

Scott and Alison we next on the rock wall, Valerie stood next to a nervous Erica and Stiles.

"Hey are you sure you okay because we can tell Coach," Valerie said.

"No no no I can do this," Erica said shaking her head. Valerie looked over at Stiles who regarded Erica with an encouraging smile.

"It'll be okay," Stiles said.

Erica gave a small smile and turned her attention to wall. Alison had kicked Scott's leg causing him to lose balance and fall. He still had on his harness and he stopped a foot off the ground. They cut him down and his body made a thud against the mat. Coach laughed bending down to Scott's level.

"Oh I tell you McCall your pain gives me a special kind of joy," Coach laughed.

They called up Stiles and Erica next for the wall. Valerie decided she would try something she had read about empathy. They could detect emotions but maybe just maybe she could transfer some to make Erica feel calm. She tried to transfer some of her calm energy to Erica by grabbing her hand. Erica felt some of her nervousness go away little by little. Stiles look down and saw that Erica was nervous and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right there with you. If you feel like you can't do it just lean back and jump off," Stiles said to her.

Valerie smiled, aww look my Stiles so sweet and caring, she thought.

They began the climb up the wall but Erica stopped her nerves getting the best of her. She knew she needed to calm down or she would end up having a seizure.

Stiles quickly made it to the top and back down. Walking over they both saw Erica shaking on the wall,

"Erica what's going on?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine."

"She's just freaking out," Lydia said shaking her head.

Valerie turned to them, "She's epileptic. She could end up having a seizure, Coach. It's not safe." Someone students laughed at that but one fierce glare from not just her but Alison too made them shut up.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this? Okay Erica just jump off your safe," Coach said.

Erica kicked off of the wall and landed safely on the ground. She hung her head embarrassed that she couldn't make it up the wall. Stiles felt badly for his new friend, Valerie had introduced her to their little inner circle. He liked Erica she was a nice and funny girl she didn't deserved to be burdened with that disease.

"Your fine you okay just shake it off," Coach said.

Valerie pulled the girl into a one armed hug, "Don't worry about it, E." she said. Everyone headed back to the locker room and changed into our own clothes.

"I hope Erica is okay," Alison said warily.

She nodded and then noticed she didn't see the blonde anywhere, "Speaking of Erica. Where is she?" Alison and Lydia looked around but there was no sign of the blonde. Valerie had a horrible feeling in the pit of her gut and searched out to feel for any spike in emotions. Then it happened a tidal wave of fear and danger, oh god no, Valerie thought.

"Oh god," Valerie said. Alison and Lydia looked at her in confusion when they saw her face pale. She ran out of the locker room still in her gym clothes and headed to the gym. Halfway there she saw Scott and Stiles run out and to the gym.

The got there just in time to see Erica fall from the rock. "Erica!" Valerie screamed. Scott caught her and lowered her to the ground. She dropped to her knees in front of them,

"Put her on her side. Her side," Alison instructed. Scott turns her on her side and held her hand as she had a seizure on the ground. Several other students stood off the side watching. Coach made way through he crowd with Jackson and some of the lacrosse team.

"How did you know?" Alison said looking back and forth between Scott and Valerie.

"I just felt it," they both responded at the same time.

Erica's body finally stopped having spasms and she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Scott stood up and told the Coach what happened. Stiles took his place holding her hand,

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Erica. Someone has to move her, Stiles," Valerie said looking at him. Stiles nodded and gently lifted the girl in his arms. She tried to hide her smile; you'll thank me later, Erica.

"Bilinski, bring her to the nurse's office. We called 911 already there on their way," Coach Finstock said.

Valerie watched nervously as Stiles took her to the nurse's office. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her back turning she saw Jackson standing there. Jackson gave her a look and she knew what he was going to ask.

"I'm just worried about her," Valerie said wrapping her arms around herself.

"She'll be fine," he said comfortingly.

She smiled, "Aw look at you worrying about me." She said.

"Don't mention it," Jackson said. She nodded,

"No seriously I have a reputation to uphold," Jackson said flipping an invisible collar.

They both laughed, the sound made its way to a certain red head and she watch them curiously smile at each other. She frowned and then shook her head at the ridiculous thought that crossed her mind. They all began heading back to the locker rooms. She quickly changed back into her clothes and went to class. We all had to watch a video about bodies fighting off infections; she tried her best to stay awake. She knew it was important for class when one thing stuck out to her.

_The body is prone to fighting off infection. From meningitis to rabies from an animal bite meaning the subject is now immune._

_The subject is now **immune.**_

Valerie picked her head up and looked at the girl sitting next to her, Lydia Martin. Lydia, who was bitten by the alpha, but didn't turn into a werewolf. Valerie felt a tad happier at least she knew one of her friends was safe from turning. Then her thoughts went back to Erica, she didn't deserve to be burdened with seizures.

She couldn't believe she was thinking this but it would help her. _You don't even know Derek that well what makes you think he'll do it. _

_Only one way to find out, _she thought. Class ended and she quickly ran over to Stiles,

"Hey give me your phone now," She said pulling on his arm. Um he checked his pockets feverously feeling for his phone.

"Today would be swell Stiles," Valerie said watching her friend finally fish out his phone. I wonder how much Aderall he had today.

"What do you need it for?" Stiles said handing her the phone. Valerie scrolled through his contacts, he had Derek listed as Sour wolf. She wanted to laugh, sending the contact to her phone she handed it back to him.

"Thank you, Stiles." She said quickly giving him a hug and running off. Stiles watched her go after seeing that look in her eyes that he's seen so many times, she was up to something. Dialing the number, she waited until he picked up.

"_Who the hell is this?"_ a voice said gruffly.

"You and I need to have a conversation. How fast can you get to Beacon Hills High?"

* * *

"You want me to _what?_" Derek exclaimed.

"Whoa volume please I already have a headache after today's events," Valerie said rubbing her temples.

"Why would I do this?" Derek asked.

"You're trying to grow your pack Derek and Erica would be another beta under your wing. That's what you're trying to do any ways. Build up your pack members to get stronger," she said as a matter of fact.

Derek was fuming this little girl just shows up demanding things. She doesn't even know who the hell she's dealing with. There was something different about her scent; unique even. This made him wary and cautious because this girl talks like she knows a lot more than she lets on.

"What's in it for you?" he growled.

"Nothing! Erica is my friend and I can't watch her go through this pain. I know the bite can make her better-"

"Just because Stiles and Scott squealed," which he's going to kill them for "Doesn't mean you know anything about what's going on." Derek growled.

Okay seriously what's with the growling? She thought.

"Look my family has done a lot for the Hale's and my uncle has helped you on many occasions these past months. Stiles and Scott didn't squeal let just say this sort of thing runs in the family. Okay?"

"Uncle?" Derek asked.

"Oh my god. Dr. Deaton, Scott's boss, who you both you and Scott accused of being an alpha." Valerie said.

" I. DON'T .YOU,"

"You don't have to trust me. I'll earn it when the time comes. I promise I'm not trying to set you up or anything. I just want to help my friend, I'm asking for your help."

They held eye contact for a while letting her words filter through the air. Derek stared at the young girl before him and couldn't help, but feel a sense of déjà vu. The sound of the car doors unlocking cut the silence. Valerie looked down in her lap before looking at him again. He wasn't looking at her anymore, sighing she moved to open the door when his hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"CAN.I. TRUST?" Derek asked well almost growled.

"I can't trust someone who doesn't trust me," Valerie said, she quickly got out of the car and walked back to school.

* * *

**Later in the Day**

"I got the keys to the ice rink," Stiles said sitting down dumping his backpack on the ground next to him. Valerie raised an eyebrow,

"Why or do I even want to know," she said looking back and forth between Scott and Stiles.

"Yes hello did you forget about my 10 year plan to win Lydia over,"

"Which has been going on for?"

"Since 3rd grade," Scott snorted drinking his juice.

"Whoa awesome support group guys really you should get a freaking medal," Stiles said picking up a fry but he stopped short looking at someone behind me. Scott and I turned to see Erica walk no strut in re bottom studded heels, a short white lace dress, and leather jacket.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia said.

"Erica," Scott answered.

Her makeup was done and her hair was curled she walked over to our table and sat down next to me. She smiled brightly,

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully biting into a red apple.

"Hi," the boys said lamely.

"Girl you look awesome," Valerie said.

"Thanks, but I was hoping I could talk to all of you. Privately," Erica said being serious.

Scott knew what she wanted to talk about. She was a wolf now he could tell; he was going to have to talk to Derek. They finished lunch than went outside into the empty hallway.

"So you're a wolf now," Stiles said once they were out of ear shot.

Erica smirked, "No I'm a genie…yes I'm a wolf."

"I can't believe this why why would you get the bite," Scott exclaimed.

"Oh um sorry. Where you there this morning when I had a seizure? Oh wait you were you caught me before I hit the ground," Erica said.

"I was so tired of being so scared of having seizures and then I'd wake up and not remember anything. When they diagnosed me I thought I was gonna die and anytime I had a seizure I was at risk of dying. Then Derek came and offered me the bite in the hospital. It made the pain go away. I understand everything that's going on with the Argents but I just couldn't live like that anymore," Erica explained.

Valerie put her arm around her, "I'm happy that your okay and that's all that matters to me."

Scott sighed, "Erica I consider you my friend and I didn't want this to happen to you. But I'm happy you're okay."

Stiles grinned bouncing up and down on his foot."Me too I'm happy you're okay and you ….look g-great so yeah. Look at us got our own little Scooby-Doo gang going on except in this case it's 2 dogs. Well they had Scrappy but he was completely useless so uh yeah bad analogy I'm gonna stop talking," Stiles rambled.

The girls shook their head and they all headed to class, Valerie pulled out her phone discreetly.

_To: Unknown number_

_Thank you - V_

* * *

Valerie zipped up her white jacket very glad she reminded herself bring it.

"This is so cool we have the whole place to ourselves," Alison said.

"It's cold as shit out this bitch," she said.

"Amen sister," Lydia said and they high fived.

"I'm not staying for long guys I have to get home and do some stuff," Valerie said. Lydia and Alison pouted and said 'aw' at the same time. They all put on their skates while Stiles talked to Lydia a few feet away. Valerie saw Stiles pull out his orange jacket and held it out for Lydia with a hopeful expression. Lydia looked at the jacket and shook her head saying something.

"But it's the colors of the Mets!" Stiles exclaimed.

Valerie rolled her eyes finishing tying up her shoe laces. Walked over to the door, she stepped onto the ice.

_Please god don't let my clumsiness hurt me, _Valerie thought. It wasn't that she was terrible at ice skating it has just been a while since she last skated. It took her a few tries before falling back into the routine of things. Scott just outright had no coordination on the ice he was falling on his ass so much. Alison picked him up and help dust him off, Aww sha that's cute she thought.

Lydia being the freaking amazing overachiever was a freaking swan on ice gliding effortlessly. She had begged her parents for lessons at a young age and Lydia always got her way. Lydia began to spin on one skate and Valerie shook her head at Stiles awe filled expression.

_God he's so freaking whipped, _Valerie thought. She heard the chime of her phone skating back to the entrance she walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone.

"Hello,"

"Hey I thought you were supposed to be back by now," Lyra said through the phone. She tossed her head back and groaned,

"Ugh I'm coming OKAY,"

"Valerie," she said warningly.

"I said I'm coming okay I'm gonna say bye to the guys and come straight home," she said looking around the rink.

She spotted Lydia skating towards something; she didn't hear what else her sister was saying but caught the end of her saying bye. She said bye back and hung up heading to the ice. Lydia bent down and wiped at the ice floor. Valerie skated over to her and crouched down next to her. Lydia let out a terrifying scream that literally knocked Valerie on her ass. Lydia continued to scream bloody murder, Valerie reached out and touched her.

She gasped, her eyes going wide as images flashed in front of her.

_A man_

_Large teeth_

_Red Eyes_

_Lacrosse field_

Valerie could barely make out Stiles trying to calm down the still screaming Lydia. Stiles looked over to see Valerie with her still on Lydia's arm, her face was pale and her eyes were glossed over. Stiles grabbed her hand and gently peeled her grip off Lydia.

So many images of Lydia flashed through her mind. Lydia and Jackson almost getting attacked by the alpha at a video store, to them all getting attacked at the school, and finally the winter formal. Some things she already knew and saw but when Stiles broke the connection between her and Lydia. A white hot pain flashed up her arm as she saw Peter Hale bite Lydia. She jumped back broken out her trance, her heart thumping in her chest. Stiles looked at her worriedly before looking over to see Scott and Alison staring at them in shock.

* * *

"You okay?" Stiles said as she closed the door to his jeep. She nodded her head,

"Yeah just a headache I'm fine. It's Lydia that I'm worried about," Valerie said putting her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Yeah but Val what happened? Lydia was screaming bloody murder and you …you just looked so freaking pale I thought you were gonna pass out."

"It's nothing. I was freaking out because she was freaking out and all this wolf business. I just had a little panic attack I guess." Liar, she thought but she really couldn't tell them about her gifts. They weren't exactly anything you'd flaunt. They left her with skull splitting headaches, blackouts, and it's a great thing she learned to control blocking out people's emotions. One more big shit on the whole situations were the attacks those things were fucking painful as hell. Just imagine yourself on the ground from pain in your head that made you want to rip out your hair to point where you pass out. Thank god for those fucking pills now all she gets are bad migraines and her attacks are less harmful. Being an empathy isn't that great no it fucking sucks but there are times where they work in her favor.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Get some sleep," he said putting his Jeep out of park.

She waved goodbye and walked up to her porch. She fumbled around for her keys and ended up dropping them. Bending over to pick them, she turned around only to see Jackson standing there.

"Holy fucking cheese balls," Valerie cursed, clutching her hand to her chest. She took a couple deep breaths,

"Jesus Christ a little warning next time please," she said.

"Sorry but I'm not sorry. You know you when you get mad the cutest little vein pops out," Jackson said.

She rolls her eyes, and sits down on the curb next to him.

"So what was Matt doing here yesterday you still haven't told me?" she asked nudging his arm.

"Well aren't you nosy." Jackson answered nudging her right back.

"Yes yes I am now back to my question?" she said.

"I just borrowed his camera to video some stuff," Jackson said. Valerie raised her eyebrows, looking him over before laughing. Jackson saw her look and rolled his eyes, "Not like that get your head out the gutter."

"Aw man no offense to him or anything but he kinda… creeps me out," she said.

"I don't really know the guy well but he's really into cameras. Doesn't matter the video was a bust," Jackson said shaking his head.

"Well that sucks."

Jackson's phone binged signaling that he's gotten a text message. Jackson ignored it already knowing what the message said and who sent it.

"Aren't you gonna see who it is?" She asked.

"Nope, I already know. Jackson sorry my meeting is running a bit late. There is food in the oven not sure what time I'll be home, Dad."

"Where's your mom?"

"Out," he said simply. Looking at him, she saw how lonely he was and it stirred something in her. Jackson the most popular guy at school that hid behind a mask was secretly a lonely soul.

"I am sorry about your parents," Valerie said. She automatically knew she shouldn't have said that feeling his emotions spike.

"There not even my real parents and I don't want you pity," Jackson said angrily getting up to his feet. She got up,

"Wait Jackson! Hey!" she shouted after him. Running after him, grabbing his arm she got in front of him.

"I'm not trying to pity you okay parents really suck sometimes."

Jackson snorted, "Yeah they can." He suddenly felt warm; looking down her hand was still around his arm. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as the wind picked up. Jackson felt a loss of the warmth that had been there and he looked down at the spot her hand had been. Jackson turned and began walking back to his house. She bobbed her leg back and forth; she should just go inside and wait for Lyra. The closer he got to the door the harder it was for her to hold in.

"Hey do you wanna get out of here?"

It made him stop short his eyes widened and he spun around to face her. She bit her lip and tucked a hair behind her ear, "There this place I know we can just go there and talk."

Oh god that sounded so stupid what was she doing. She literally had to stop herself from fidgeting. Why is he just standing there looking at me like that. Blue-green eyes stared down at her, she had to stop herself from playing with her hair. Why is his stare even bothering her? It's just Jackson, he's still cocky, arrogant but then with it seemed that she got a look into the real Jackson. Oh wow she needs to get a got damn grip.

"Where did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I know a place," she said putting her hands in her pockets.

" My car or yours?"

* * *

Soft grass rested underneath them as they looked up at the stars, and the moon casting a glow on the small area of land. They were on a hill in the woods; wild flowers littered the ground giving the air a light fragrance. The grass in the meadow was tall but not overbearingly so and lucky there were not a lot of mosquitoes out so they didn't have to worry about being bitten. They both layed side by side on a blanket, and had been talking for hours. She was surprised how easy it was to talk to him considering how closed off he was. Jackson didn't believe ever felt this at peace with himself in a long time. He could talk to her so easily and the only person he could do that with was Danny.

"This is a nice place you got here," Jackson said. "Quiet and peaceful,"

"I use to sneak out at night and come here all the time. Drove my dad nuts," she laughed. The laughing stopped suddenly remembering her estrange father. Jackson noticed her quietness and saw the look on her face.

"I haven't seen him in 4 years…he left when I was 12 years old." She said quietly swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Hey," he said nudging her, "Your dad sucks for leaving you, his loss." He added. That brought a smile to her face. I'd do anything to keep that smile on face, he thought. Whoa Jackson getting kinda sappy there.

"Thank you Jackson that means a lot," she said.

They talked about everything completely open to each other. They talked about what they liked to do, what movies they liked, and she talked about her family. Jackson even admitted about feeling inadequate to Scott after he joined the team.

"I don't see why I mean you're a star athlete. From someone on the outside you have everything. Co-captain of the lacrosse team, great grades, certified ladies man, and you're rich. Even if you feel threatened by Scott colleges will still be breathing down your neck to get you to come to their school. People would kill to have what you have, Jacks."

Jackson sighed looking up at the sky, "But that's from my perspective." She said. He rolled his eyes at her,

"Don't roll your eyes because you know I'm telling the truth. You don't need to always be the best; you don't have to be perfect. Perfection is overrated and people who seek it out destroy themselves in the process. And if that happened to you it would be a waste."

Jackson looked at her stunned, "It be a waste of something that could have been great." She finished.

"What about you?" he asked sitting up.

"What about me?" she said.

"Here you are telling me all this stuff about me. You don't seem to care what people say,"

"I don't if I let it bother me it just causes all kinds of unnessicary worry and stress that my body does not need. I have better things to worry about then what people say about me. People will talk about you all your life Jackson its if you listen."

"Wow Oprah got anymore life lessons," he said sarcastically. She punched his arm letting a smile slip at his cute laugh.

"You should do this more often Jacks," she said. Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Be this open and let someone in. You're not what you pretend to be you're a lot of fun. I enjoy you," she said.

Jackson actually cracked a smile, "You enjoy me."

"Yeah I've been watching Vampire Dairies too much. Damn you Klaus," she laughed.

Jackson stood up and dusted of his jeans. He held out his hand and helped her up, she grabbed the blanket and headed back to his car. They had completely lost track of time and she knew her sister was gonna kill her in the morning. Oh wait its 2 so technically it's morning already, perfect. Jackson killed the ignition she unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car.

"Goodnight," she said.

She heard Jackson get out of his car but did not expect for him to come up behind her.

"Valerie," Jackson said turning her around and gave her a hug.

Her eyes widened and she stood still before giving the taller boy a hug. She could feel his body heat through his clothes and his cologne smelt amazing. Jackson hugged the smaller girl tighter,

"No one's ever been that honest to me. I uh liked talking to you so uh thanks," he admitted softly.

"No problem Jackson. I'm happy you felt that you could say all that to me. I'm willing to be that person to talk too if you need," she said.

They pulled apart and said goodnight to each other, Valerie snuck in through her window. Snuggling underneath her warm duvet, she sighed contently. They both fell asleep that night with smiles on their face.

* * *

**Aww sha isn't that cute. Okay I had to like rewrite it cause I went really deep into their bonding and I htink its too early in their sorta friendship to get that far. But i kept the scene in another document. So next chapter will not really follow it I guess, it's gonna be some cuteness of Jackson and Valerie hanging out with some little bitties. **

**A hint: f you seen Colton's instagram or any photos of him with a baby you'll get some insight**

**Another hint: Jackson and vals relationship will be revealed to the boys next chapter cause someone was late.**

**ASLO WHAT IS THIS ABOUT COLTON LEAVING TELL ME IT ISNT SO I JUST WANNA CRY RIGHT NOW SO TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE! Fanfictioners I need you help you gotta tell me i don't kow if its a rumour cause on twitter the mtv place was like where are you people getting this from? then facebook said stuff and then tumblr its got me all crazy**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a slow day, one of those days that actually didn't have much supernatural issues doing on. Turns out that the third pack member was Boyd he now had the pack members he needed. Valerie had decided to hang out with Alison at her house. Her dad wasn't home and neither was Gerard, but her mom was. In Valerie's opinion, Mrs. Argent was extremely creepy she got chills just looking into those ice blue eyes.

School was in a word boring; she would have more fun poking out her eyes. Mr. Harris certainly didn't make it any better; he must have an affinity to making his students lives hell. When she says students she means Stiles because that guy is on his ass like white on rice and Stiles is already pretty pale.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Alison asked leaning against the adjacent locker.

"I'm babysitting for this business lady. My sister went and got out my old play pen and bouncer," She said closing her locker.

"Sounds like fun. My mom wants to hang out with me tonight. I think it's just another ploy to get me to hang out with Gerard." Alison said shaking her head.

"Hey don't do that. I worked hard on that braid missy." Valerie chastised. She had spent most of economics doing Alison's hair; she had 4 pieces of hair braided to come together in the back in a bun.

The brunette smiled but it was a tired smile, Valerie felt bad. The girl came from a messed up family, an aunt who went crazy and burned down a house with people in it. Her dad is hunting her secret boyfriend and then her mom yeesh.

"Then all this stuff with..with Scott and the hunters and Derek. I have to pretend that seeing him at school everyday doesn't affect me. My dad will kill him if he knew what we were doing."

"Well if your dad ever asks me while you're playing hooky in the dark. I'll cover for you," Valerie promised closing her locker. They both hugged before walking to the front of school.

"Are you going to the game tomorrow?" Alison asked.

"I don't know maybe," she said.

"You both have to go to the game," a new voice said. They both turned to see Jackson behind them,

"Oh really?"

"Yes show a little school spirit ladies," Jackson said butting in between them.

"You know we were having a conversation," Valerie said pointing to her and Alison.

"And I just made it better," he added smugly tossing his arms around them both. Alison rolled her eyes and removed his arm, "Yeah okay I'm gonna go talk to you later, Val." She said.

"Yeah you get to drive home I have to ride with this one," Valerie said pointing at him. Jackson gave a little pout in her direction and she tried her damnest not to grin at how freaking adorable he looked. FAIL. Alison looked curiously back and forth at the two, "Hey I'm not that bad."

"You can be you weren't very nice on the ride home yesterday." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry I'm just supposed to let you take over my radio." Jackson said sarcastically.

"You didn't say anything before."

"That was before you wanted to the play the freaking BELIEVE album by that fucking Canadian man-child."

"IT'S A GOOD ALBUM!" she rebutted.

Alison watched them go back and forth as they head to his car with a quirked eyebrow. When had they become friends?

"No."

"Yes."

"Noo No Bieber in the Porsche," Jackson said.

"Ugh you're no fun, Jacks. Okay time to go. Bye Alison," she said pulling him towards his car.

Okay this was getting to weird, Alison thought. Alison gave her a look which she returned with a look that said I'll-explain-later. Alison nodded before getting into her car which was parked next to Jackson's. They got inside Alison looked over when she heard Jackson yell.

"You said no Justin Bieber. You did not say anything about One Direction."

Jacksons jaw drop and he was turned in his seat, he scoffed before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. He backed out the parking lot and drove towards their neighborhood. Valerie slumped in her seat pulling out her phone.

"So what are you doing later tonight?" Jackson asked.

"Babysitting why?" she asked. Jackson shrugged; he was a little disappointed at her answer. He wanted to hang out with her; he liked her company a little more than he should. Not that he was gonna tell her that.

"You should come by later though," she said undoing her French braid.

"Why?" She rolled her eyes, don't play dumb Jackson it's not cute she wanted to say. She knew he wanted to hang out.

"Just come over later and we can hang out, okay."

* * *

_DING DONG DING DONG_

"Hi Ms. Reynolds," Valerie said answering the door. A tall, brunette woman in a business suit stood in front her door talking away on a phone.

"Yes, I filed the paper work yesterday. No no Ryan tell them we are not giving up that easy. I take care of all my clients the same that's why I'm the best." She barked into her phone.

A little boy and girl about 6 years old, stood next to her bouncing up and down tugging on her pants leg. She held a small baby on her hip; with her phone tucked under her neck she thrust the baby bag towards her. She swatted the little ones hands away, and got off the phone.

"Not now, okay this name is Dylan and Lacey their 6 years old. This cute little one is Jamie, he just turned one. There's food in the bag along with diapers and clothes. I'll be back to pick them up at 9:30," she said handing her the baby.

Oh my god he's so cute, she thought holding the baby on her hip. Ms. Reynolds left and Valerie closed the door behind her. Placing the baby bag on the couch, she was happy she had prepared a lot of things to keep the kids busy. She had gone to their old house and got all of her old toys and DVD's. She had 2 seasons of SpongeBob, coloring books, and her supply of dolls. She had child proof the entire house with the help of her sister and made their food already.

"Okay guys my name is Valerie," she introduced.

"Hi," Lacey waved shyly while Dylan crossed his arms and blew a raspberry. Setting the baby down in her old play pen, she turned back to the kids.

"So who's in the mood for some macaroni and cheese huh?" She asked. The two kids smiled nodding their head. She quickly prepared 2 plates of Mac n cheese and made a bottle for the baby. Lacey grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to Nickelodeon. The microwave dinged and she checked the milk to see if it was hot enough. She smiled; so far this night is going okay she thought.

Lyra decided to come downstairs to see if Valerie was okay. Her long black hair was up in a ponytail and she had finished grading papers for her French class. The fact she had heard the two kids fighting earlier made her worry. She came downstairs and said hello to the kids finding her little sister feeding the baby on the couch. The two kids were in front of the TV watching SpongeBob. The living room wasn't as much as a mess she had expected. Some toys were strewn here and there, but overall it wasn't a complete train wreck. Valerie sat on the couch with the baby; her clothes were a little messy and had dried stains of yellow from the macaroni.

"You okay in here, Val?" her sister asked. Valerie nodded her head yes, "I'm fine."

"Oh yeah what's all that on your shirt?"

Valerie laughed a little, "Dylan has impeccable aim." The doorbell rang and Lyra signaled that she would get it. When she opened the door she was surprised to see who was standing in front of her.

"Jackson Whittemore?" Lyra said.

"Hi Ms. Morell is Valerie here?" Jackson said. He was dressed in a red flannel shirt that was rolled up at the elbows with dark washed jeans.

"Yes but she's baby-"

"Let him in Lyra!" Valerie shouted from inside the house.

"Please come in," Lyra said stepping aside.

"Uh Thank you." He said. He walked in and looked around the house, it was nice. The walls were painted a light brown color, the walls were decorated with photos and it had a large window that looked outside to the street. The living room was large and spacious. In one corner of the room sat a computer desk with a printer, a bookshelf, and had a decorative plant. The couch reminded him of one he had seen in a catalog it was a light color with a chaise at the end. A boy and girl were sitting in front of the TV with SpongeBob on the screen, while Val sat on the couch feeding a small baby.

"Hey Jacks," she said softly.

Jackson sat down next to her on the couch sending her a small smile. Valerie smiled back, "This is Jamie isn't he the cutest thing." Jackson could tell she liked babies from the way she was acting. She cradles him like he was something that was fragile and he was. She had this smile on her face as the little baby looked up at her. Girls and their maternal instincts, he thought rolling his eyes as she baby talked to the kid.

"So how was your day?" she asked.

He told her about his day and how Coach worked them at practice for the game tomorrow. Danny had noticed how eager he was to get out of it. When he asked he just said he was bored and wanted to leave. That's what made him suspicious; Danny also knew Jackson was a perfectionist. He would sometimes stay at the school very late just to practice on his game. Not that he needed any practice; Jackson was already a stellar athlete.

_"This wouldn't have anything to do with you and Valerie."_

_Jackson looked up at him a little surprised that he would mention her. "I'm not blind Jackson I see you guys have been talking and stuff. What's going on with that?" Danny had questioned._

_"Nothing we are **just **hanging out. She's cool," Jackson said packing up his bag in the locker room._

_"Yeah ok..Hey Jackson," Danny said grabbing his arm before he went to the showers._

_"Look Valerie is a nice girl okay so is this another one of you conquest or something. "he asked._

_"No it's not," Jackson said shaking his head firmly. _

_Danny nodded, "Okay because if it was that's pretty stupid of you. Since I mean its Valerie she'd kick your ass plus she's friends with Lydia."_

_"We're just hanging out Danny but thanks for your concern," he said sending him a sarcastic smirk before disappearing to the showers._

"So how do you feel about the semi-finals game tomorrow? Wait a minute you're a star athlete I probably should be worried that you'd hurt someone else."

Jackson chuckled, "Nah I'm fine but I've heard stuff about that school, one player Eddie Obomowitz."

"Eddie Obomowitz! Are you serious? He has a nickname they call him the abomination. He's put players in the hospital with concussions and broken legs, Jackson." She exclaimed worriedly. She tried to calm herself down and the baby since her outburst made the baby upset.

"Aww your worried," he teased.

She glared at him, "Don't be cute this is serious." Jackson put aside his joking noticed the worried look on her face and he choose to ignore that flutter in his chest when she called him cute.

"It'll be fine." She stared at him, her gut was telling her that something bad was gonna happen at the game.

"Yeah you better be. Hey can you do me a huge favor?" Valerie asked pinning those big brown eyes on him.

"Ah puppy dog eyes what is it?" Jackson asked.

"Can you hold Jamie really quick," Valerie said, picking up the child she showed him the right way to hold him. Getting up the muscles in her arms felt some relief from holding the baby for so long. Looking to see if he was okay she ran off to the bathroom. When she was finished she tiptoed downstairs to see Jackson holding Jamie. Jamie had a big smile on his face and it even made Jackson smile down at him. The sight was definitely the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. Going back to her room she grabbed her camera before coming back downstairs.

When Valerie handed the baby to him, he felt so awkward and the baby felt so small he thought he'd hurt him. This kid must have had a sixth sense or something but he bet he could feel how nervous he was. As to reassure him the baby smile and let out a giggle playing with the string on his hoodie jacket. The boys smile was contagious and he found himself smiling at the kid.

"Hey Jackson," she called out. Jackson turned around and the camera flashed, "Now that is the most adorable thing ever!" she awed.

Jackson scoffed before returning his attention to the baby in his arms. Dylan was sprawled out on the floor and Lacey held Nala in her lap. Valerie went sit next to them,

"She likes you." She said pointing to Nala. Nala purred as she pet her, "Nala can be a judgey little thing, but she's taken to you really well."

Lacey gave her a toothy smile and leaned into to whisper, "Your cat is nice. That boy Jackson is really cute." She pulled back and giggled, Valerie shook her head another one falls into the pit that is Jackson Whittemore.

"I know right," she whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jackson questioned from the couch.

"Nothing," they both said innocently.

"I wanna watch Beauty and the Beast!" Lacey exclaimed.

"No way that's a girl movie!" Dylan shouted. "I want to watch sports." Lacey stood up with her tiny hands on her hips,

"Well I don't like your stupid sports."

"You're stupid."

"Hey! Now that's enough. Dylan we've been watching what you wanted to watch for a while. Let your sister have a turn at the TV okay." Valerie exclaimed. Dylan wasn't happy, but Lacey gave her a smile and put in the movie.

Valerie loved this movie; it was her all time favorite Disney movie. Something about the beast just always caught her eye. When she was little and first saw it, like Bell, she was a little scared of him but mostly was mad at how mean he was. Although, she felt bad for him really he just wanted someone to love him. He was just misunderstood and hid behind a tough exterior. Looking at Jackson, she remembered though were the same feelings she felt towards him when they met for the second time. When Bell and the beast began to dance, Lacey stood up and shyly walked over to them.

"Uh w-would y-you d-dance with me?" she stuttered.

And elbow to his ribs brought his attention away from the movie and to the little girl. Jackson gave her a small smile and thought, I've already been acting out of character so why not. Giving the baby to Valerie, he stood up and gave a dramatic bow.

"My lady I would be honored to dance with you," he said in a fake accent. Valerie snorted while Lacey turned red in the face. It was in a world adorable, Jackson even got on his knees so he could be closer to her level. Soon Mrs. Reynolds came and picked up the kids and paid her. Jackson left after them, but pulled her into a tight hug before he left. Jackson being taller than her bent down to hug her and actually lifted her up. Laughing she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed back, his cologne filling her scenes. Closing the door, she turned to see her sister smirking in her robe.

"Oh shut up!" she exclaimed going upstairs.

"I hope you know what you're doing with that boy, sis. He has a reputation." She called after her.

"Don't I know it." She whispered under her breath before going upstairs. She closed the door to her room and grabbed her phone. Who could she call? Alison? Nope. Lydia? Definitely Nope. I can't exactly tell her about tonight without mentioning Jackson and that's already a sore subject. A sense of dread an guilt washed over her for a second. Would Lydia be hurt knowing that she was friends with her ex? Was she betraying her in way?

She dialed the number having memorized it, it ringed into a voice filtered through he phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Erica I gotta tell you something and I need your advice."

* * *

The next day at school, she walked down the stairs just in time to hear- wha Stiles professing his love to Scott?

"I love you more than -Oh MY GOD," Stiles said shaking his head. "You have to get a better way of communicating with Alison."

"Come one dude you're the only one we can trust."

"Hey what the hell am I chopped liver!" She exclaimed, they both turned to see Valerie standing behind them.

THUMP.

"OW," Scott exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. Then he perked up, "Wait yes Valerie you can hang out with Alison and Stiles can just transfer the messages to you and then you tell Alison."

"Dude just get a disposable phone their like ten bucks. Drug dealers use them all the time." Valerie suggested.

"See that's what I said!" Stiles said waving his arms and nodding his head.

"Is she coming to the game tonight or what?" Scott exclaimed, woah he's sprung.

"Yes okay message complete. Now tell us what your boss said" Stiles asked. ,y uncle?, she thought.

"He said the argents probably keep a recorded of all the things they have come across like a book."

"A bestiary," she and Stiles said at the same time.

Scott started at them funny and began to laugh, "I think you meant bestiality."

"No a bestiary," she repeated.

"It's like a textbook or encyclopedia of mythological creatures," Stiles said.

"How do you know about this? Why am I the only who **doesn't **seem to know about this stuff."

"Did you forget what family I come from?" Valerie snorted.

"Your kind of a creature of the night and our best friend. It's our job to know this stuff," Stiles said.

"Aw look at us little dynamic duo knowing about our supernatural kinks huh," she awed, they both high fived each other with smiles on their faces.

"Oh by the way I heard about your jeep that sucks. Did you see what happened?"

"Yeah that's what we were talking about. It was different than what Scott is but it was almost reptilian. It cut the line and it ..it killed the mechanic," Stiles said. He closed his eyes trying to forget the horror filled look on his face before the thing came down on him. Valerie wrapped an arm around the boy,

"I'm sorry you saw that Stiles," she whispered.

"We just need to stop it before it kills someone else," he said.

Scott nodded, "We need that book so we can figure out who and what that thing is."

"We need that book," we all said at the same time.

"The three musketeers are back!"

* * *

Stiles and Valerie found Alison outside and told her about what my Uncle had said. Like Scott, she laughed thinking we said bestiality. "No I mean bestiary. Y-you and Scott I don't want to know what's going on in your head? Ah," Stiles said pointing his hand towards the school and shaking his head.

"Can you describe it?" Allison asked.

Valerie eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "It's probably old, worn-."

"Like bound in leather?" Allison asked, she had a look of realization on her face.

"Go tell Scott Stiles."

Stiles took off to the school and Valerie sat down next to her. "So you grandfather has one like it?"

"Yeah I saw it in his room once he was quick to put it away though. It could be in his office," Allison said playing with the pen in her hands.

Looking at the work on the table, they both began to work on their assignments. The sound of footsteps broke their concentration, Stiles came barreling to them breathing heavily.

"Where…does he…keep it?" He said out of breath.

"Stiles, remember what we talked about? Just call me so you don't have to run." Valerie said, he nodded and ran back inside. They both shook their head at him,

"So what did you do last night?" Allison asked.

"Babysit with Jackson," she said without thinking. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see Alison's reaction.

Allison was shocked, "What?"

"I had to babysit some kids last night and Jackson came over and hanged out with us that's it."

"When did you too become friends?" she asked still shocked.

"It kind of just happened," she said sheepishly.

"It kind of just happened? What- you need to elaborate," Allison asked.

"He drove me home one day and we just talked. He's not as bad as he makes himself out to be. When he's not being an ass, he's really fun to hang out with. And I already feel kinda weird about it anyways," she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because he's Lydia's ex-boyfriend Allison. How would she feel if she knew I was friends with him?" Valerie said.

Allison was about to answer but Valerie's phone went off; picking it up it was Stiles. She gave the phone to Allison,

"My parents check every text, call, and email I send trust me they'd find it." She said. She was quieted before answering, "Not without his keys."

She hung up and turned her attention to Valerie, she had her game face on. "Okay let's say if Lydia found out….would you stop being friends with him?"

"No," she answered automatically.

"Then don't worry about it. You guys are just friends right?" Allison said.

She resists the urge to roll he eyes, "Yes, we are just friends."

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers the game hadn't started yet, and she looked the benches where Jackson, Matt, and Danny were standing. Jackson was alarmed but most of all pissed, what was going on? Reaching out she felt his emotions change from angry to confused, alright she was going over there.

Putting on a cheery smile she walked over, "Hey guys watcha doin?" she asked.

"Uh nothing just looking up something," Jackson lied while Danny put away the tablet. Valerie raised her eyebrows, "So are you ready for the game?" she piped.

"Uh yeah," Danny said.

"Well you guys better kill it. It's the semi-finals so good luck and be careful that dude over there," she said pointing the abnormally large player, "Looks scary as hell."

"We'll be fine," Danny assured.

"Thanks though," Matt said smiling at her. Kept the smile in place Valerie, Matt just gave her creepy vibes but regardless she gave him a friendly smile. Looking at Jackson she pinned with a look that said we'll-talk-later. He nodded and she went back to the bleachers. Turning back to the boys, Jackson noticed Matt's lingering gaze on a Valerie. A tick went off in his jaw, and push down the feeling of wanting to punch the kid in the face.

While waiting for the game to start, she said hello and gave a hug to Ms. McCall and sat down in the stands. Hearing her named called she saw Allison heading to her with her grandfather.

"Oh greeeatt," she groaned.

The game started, and all the players filled out on the field. The whistle blew and suddenly one of our players was sent flying onto his back. This happened again and again, the crowd owed when they would hit the ground.

"AW Come on is he even legal! I WANNA SEE A BIRTH CERITIFCATE!" Coach yelled.

"Who is that?" Principal Gerard asked.

"Eddie Obomowitz they call him "the abomination"," she said.

Jackson ran over to McCall, he was just letting their teammates get run into the ground. Scott was a werewolf he needed to do something because they couldn't do it.

"McCall! What the hell do you think you're doing? Run that roid-head into the ground!" Jackson sneered.

"Me? You're the one who said I was a cheater," Scott argued.

"And letting that freak of nature on the field is fair? Do something?" Jackson almost shouted.

"I can't not with Allison's grandfather watching," Scott said nodding his head in their direction.

Jackson turned to see Valerie, Allison, and her grandfather sitting in the stands and shook his head. Valerie sat nervously on the stands, everyone kept getting hurt and it was getting hard to push out the emotions. She saw Jackson and Scott looking over; raising her hand she gave them a small wave and a tiny smile.

"I knew I should have brought a warmer Jacket," Allison said slipping her a look. Her grandfather handed over his jacket and Allison quieted handed her the keys. We all watched as another player was hit by Eddie. God what was this kid on? She thought. Looking across the field she saw Matt and Ms. McCall talking, he looked up and she looked away. Slipping away from the crowd, she met up with Stiles at the school and gave him the keys.

"Okay I shouldn't be long," Stile said.

"15 minutes Stiles or else I'm coming in there after you got it!"

"Yep," Stiles yelled still running to the school.

She was waiting for Stiles and decided to head closer to school. Walking around the parking lot she saw Lydia in her car crying and Stiles was there. Valerie quickly made her way to her car, leaning over the top of the hood, she silently yelled at Stiles.

Silent convo:

What are you doing?

Trying to help?

You're supposed to be in there!

But she was crying!

I'll handle it

Wha-

GET YOUR ASS IN THERE NOW

Stiles begrudenly left after apologizing to Lydia and saying his goodbye.

"Lydia, Are you okay?" Valerie asked through the window. Mascara ran down her cheeks, and she shook her head.

"No," she sobbed.

"What's wrong Lydia please tell me," Valerie said concerned for her friend. She could she was hanging on the edge and needed someone to talk to. She felt bad that hadn't been there for her friend.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy," she choked out.

"Lyds, this is me you're talking to. There is nothing you can say that will make me think you're crazy. Literally nothing, okay? This is the girl that brought you a spare dress when Sally Jenkins poured punch on your dress in the 5th grade. And you looked fabulous" She said singing fabulous at the end. Lydia cracked a small smile,

"I don't know why but I feel like someone is watching me. I'm having these weird dreams about…about that night at the winter formal." Lydia explained.

This must have been really freaking out for Lydia to cry. She didn't know how long they talked but she knew that the game was over and she needed to check on Stiles.

"Okay Lydia when I get home I'm gonna call you okay. But I'm so sorry I really have to go, your gonna be fine," Valerie apologized.

Lydia looked a little less frazzled but nodded her head. Giving the strawberry blonde a hug, Valerie practically ran into the school. She screamed for Stiles, but got no answer. Where could they be?

She closed her eyes, and breathed out letting her powers reach out. Everyone had a significant identifier, something that made them different than others in their aura. Her feet moved on their own leading her and she saw she was walking to the pools. She ran inside to see Derek and Stiles in the pool and Erica knocked out on the ground.

"What the fu-,"

"VALERIE LOOK OUT!"

Just as she turned she saw something fly passed her and she ducked out of the way. Horror and fear struck through her, what she saw was nothing she had ever seen before. It had green scales, a tail, long clear claws, and yellow reptilian eyes. The thing was like a giant freaking lizard, eyes trained on the creature she dialed Scott's number.

"What's wrong with Derek?" she asked eyes still on the creature.

"That thing can paralyze people with its claw." Derek said. It ringed 3 times before it picked up,

"I can't talk right now sorry."

CLICK

Did that little punk just hang up on her? Shit shit she was virtually defenseless against this thing, she didn't have claws or another powers that would be useful. She gulping down her fear, she took her eyes of it too see Stiles and Derek move a little.

"I can't stay up any longer!"

"Get to the side of the pool," she said.

She counted in her head before she took off running to the side of the pool. She heard it growl but ran to the side and attempted to help pull a paralyzed wolf out of the water. Oh god this guy weighs a ton, she thought. It let out an inhuman screech, she had half of Derek's torso out of the water. It ran for her and she immediately dropped Derek and began backing away from it. Shit shit shit. The lizard thing cocked his head at her and something clicked in the back of her head. It looked at her like it knew her, holding its gaze she felt a sense of deja vu. Moving slowly towards Derek, it still hadn't moved it just watched her. Putting her arms underneath his, she pulled the rest of him out of the water. Stiles was yanked out of the water and Scott let out a ferocious roar and charged at the creature. Propping Derek on the diving board, she turned Stiles on his back.

"Hey you okay, Stiles?" she asked. Stiles tried to catch his breath and nodded his head unable to say anything else. Hearing glass shatter she saw Scott on the ground with the creature poised to attack.

"NO!" She screamed.

Suddenly, the creature stopped looking at us across the pool and it actually backed away a little. Scott picked up a piece of broken glass ready to fight but the thing actually looked confused at it's own reflection. Letting out another roar it dashed out the window, her eyes widen realizing what it was ...a Kanima.

* * *

"It's a kanima," Derek said with Erica by his side.

"So you knew all along?"

"No only when it was confused by it's own reflection," Derek explained.

"So it's a shape shifter?" Scott asked.

"Yes, but it's not right. It's u-" She cut Derek off,

"It's suppose to be a werewolf but when it turns into a kanima. There's deep unresolved problems that the person has and until it's resolved it will remain the way it is. It's unnatural,"

"Like an abomination," Stiles said. Just as Erica and Derek were about to leave Scott spoke up.

"Derek, we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents," He suggested.

"You trust them!"

"Seriously grandpa argent gives me the shivers," Valerie said quietly.

"No one trust anyone. That's the **problem.** While we're out here arguing about who's on what side. There is something scarier, **stronger, **and faster than any of us killing people!And we barely know anything about it" He said heatedly

"Well your friend here seems to know something about it," he said looking accusingly at her.

"Wha- okay I can only say what my family has taught me. Scott is right we all have to work together to find out more about this thing," Valerie said. Derek looked at her curiously,

"I know one thing," looking at them,"When I find it I'm gonna kill it."

* * *

And that's a wrap yeah I didn't know what else to add onto the end. So I left it like that yeah I know.

Sorry for the wait guys but here it is. Not really happy with this chapter except for my val and jacks moments. The other stuff involving the episode I felt I didn't quick match up to Stiles humor I'll try to start on the next one quickly. The next one will be more bonding time for Jackson and Val. You that scene I cut out of the last one. Thinking of adding it to the next chapter.

So next 2 chapters or maybe 3 depends will be focused on Jackson/Valerie. Next chapter Stiles and Scott may voice their opinion on her friendship with Jackson.

~ sincerely Hopie


End file.
